Rose Petals of Red and Blue
by CrystaliteKokoro
Summary: The thought that she had rescued him from that living hell had put Ib's mind at rest. But how will she react when she discovers that Garry has a girlfriend, nonetheless a girlfriend who would kill for his love? Returning once again to the "Fabricated World" for the wicked girlfriend's desires, what could possibly happen? Only time could tell... (Eventual Garry x Ib and OC x OC)
1. Deceitful

**Edit: Going to try to work on improvements!~**

**Edit2: Working on more improvements!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Ib, except Elane. c:**

* * *

Ib sighed tiredly as she shifted slightly in her soft, feathery bed, staring at the ceiling with a small frown. Continuing to toss and turn on the hot mattress, she crashed into the unforgiving, cold floor. A small groan escaped the brunette's lips, and Ib repeatedly rubbed her head where she landed **on her head,** biting her lip painfully hard as the pain grew inside the girl's body. Getting up lazily she stretched her arms and stared out the window as it showed moon peaking out of the top corner, and started messing around her room quietly, trying not to wake her parents up, or else...

Ib didn't even want to think about it.

She felt quite light-headed, albeit chose to ignore the tingling pain growing rapidly inside her sleepy veins, as she squinted in the semi-darkness in an attempt to locate an article of clothing in her neat bedroom.

_Hnng, what time is it?!_

Once she straightened up, Ib slipped her white jacket on, and took a glance at her dimly lit digital clock.

_**2:30 A.M.**_

Sighing quietly once again, her perfect brunette bangs jerked up instantly in response to the sudden jerk of air. She then flipped her silky hair to her back, irritated greatly because it was blocking her view, even if it was rather black in the huge bedroom. Walking quietly towards the white door, she held onto the cold metal and slowly pulled, causing a soft groan to creak out of it.

Ib gingerly tip toed her way out of the hallway, completely unaware of her father closely inspecting **each unsure step she took. **(Stalker, much?).

The brunette had finally made it to the living room, and turned to a large door at her right.

Hesitantly opening the wooden door opened it quietly, the girl let in a tiny yawn.

...

Cold.

Very, very cold.

Ib shivered harshly as the wind brushed against her soft hair, emitting a sound from it as though it was a flag.

_Oi, this is going to take a while..._

Eventually, the girl swiftly bolted across the cold cement, and was engulfed by the darkness surrounding her.

* * *

_**3:01 A.M.**  
_

Reaching the large apartment, she gulped noisily and pushed yet another door open, following a line of dark, people-filled rooms. Searching for Garry's apartment number, Ib squinted in an attempt to read the black numbers placed orderly next to each dark brown door.

_Hmm, I wonder if Garry's up. _

_I mean, everyone has guests at three in the morning, right?_

Laughing monotonously at her joke, the brunette stared blankly out the wide windows that nearly touched the walls.

...

...

Finally reaching her destination, Ib tilted her head in the slightest way, as she gazed almost shyly at the door in front of her.

_Hn, I don't really think I should wake him up..._

**!**

_Oh yeah!_

_Garry said I'm welcome to enter his room at any time, right..? _

_Right..?_

_..._

_Well, I don't really think he meant for me to come at such an ungodly hour._

Thoughtfully, Ib slowly pushed the door open a crack soundlessly, peeking into the cozy, inviting room.

_Wow, he didn't even lock it?_

_Silly Garry._

_I should tell him to be more careful later..._

Entering the silent room, she turned her head to examine the sight set before her.

...

And there he was.

Sleeping peacefully, as though he hadn't even noticed the pair of curious, dark, ruby-red eyes glued to his sleepy posture.

Garry was slumped comfortably on his rather plush-like couch, chocolate-brown book in hand. His glasses had slipped slightly until they rested on the tip of his nose, as his bangs was blown slightly due to his soft snoring that echoed in the room.

But the thing that had always caught the girl's attention, was that messy, violet hair that had always covered his right eye.

"Mmm..."

This had cause Ib to lose her balance completely, eyes widening as she bit her lip in a failed attempt to muffle her scream.

"What in the hell?!" Garry exclaimed, creasing his brow as he leaned over his couch to stare at the startled girl who sat on the wooden floor, clinging to her knees as she stared up at him with a tinge of pink due to embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I guess this wasn't really a good time to enter your room..." Ib replied, fiddling with the hem of her skirt nervously.

But all she received was a tired yet cheerful laugh, as Garry held out his hand to help her out.

"I really should start locking my doors, eh?"

"Maybe..."

Sleepily walking into the kitchen, the violet-haired man opened his refrigerator, reaching for a small box in the corner of it.

"Care for some macaroons?"

Hesitantly, Ib nodded slowly, taking a seat in a chair next to a dark brown table.

"Hey, it's been a while..."

* * *

"Garry."

Rosy red lips smiled daintily as a slim, curvy young lady stood before the violet-haired man, titling her head slightly as she stared into his icy blue eyes.

"Who's **that**?"

"Oh, that's my friend, Ib." he calmly replied, smiling as he turned to the brunette, who was currently gazing at the woman in front of them.

"Ib, meet my girlfriend..."

"**Elane.**"

* * *

**Edit: Wowowow! I totally rewrote this chapter, whatcha think?**

**Ohh, Ib's gonna be pissed.**


	2. Can You Hear My Cries?

***SIGH* I haven't uploaded in SO long, and I am so so so so so sorry. OTL**

**I have edited this chapter, and it's changed a LOT.**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy! :P**

* * *

"**Elane**."

Ib couldn't breathe.

_Garry has a girlfriend..?_

Ignoring the bubbling feeling at the pit of her stomach, the brunette nodded mutely, forcing a thin smile as she stared up at the woman, bangs slightly protecting those shockingly red eyes somewhat.

"_Hello, Ib._" A sweet, silky tone that was known as Elane's called out to her.

"...Hi."

With a hesitant pause, Ib turned to Garry with a twitch of a smile.

"I should get going, my parents will start to worry... See you guys later." She quietly mumbled, slowly reaching for the door knob and exited.

"Bye, Ib."

* * *

Pinching her nose, Ib mumbled in frustration as she lay in the soft bed of grass and stared at the blue sky that seemed to swirl around her. She felt very angry and sad that Garry had kept this secret from her, considering she was his closest friend...

Another sigh. Damn it all...

"Ib?"

Her mother stood on the steps of their porch, as she tilted her head and observed the girl with soft, somewhat knowing eyes.

"...Yes, Mother?" Ib quietly replied, turning her head to stare back at her mother with a slight frown.

"Dinner is ready. Please come inside now, okay?"

Picking herself off the grass, she followed the woman inside.

But what no one noticed was that icy blue eyes were watching in the shadows...

* * *

"So, how's it been lately?" Elane questioned, taking a sip from her coffee as she looked up towards her boyfriend. Garry looked a little troubled, violet eyes gazing at nothing in particular. "Just the same. How about you?"

Elane didn't respond, but simply left her chair to crouch down and hold the side of Garry's face with her hand, smiling softly at him as he started to blush a dark shade of red.

"Is something the matter, _Garry?_" She asked charmingly.

"Nothing.. I'm just worried about Ib."

…

Elane's smile vanished, but it quickly returned as Elane twitched her eye.

_He's been worrying about that slut instead of me?!_

"I'm sure she's just _fine, _dear." She almost spat, but instead continued to smile sweetly at the man.

Rising out of his chair, Garry stood up, a cup of black coffee in one hand and the other on his hip, taking a drink out of the hot beverage and smiled. "You're right."

_I know I am, __dear._

Tilting her head, Elane giggled daintily as she rose and made her way to the door. "I'm glad you agree with me. I have to go now, though... See you later, Garry."

"O-Oh, see you..." He quickly replied, waving his hand at her as she closed the door behind her quietly.

But what he didn't know was Ib wouldn't be okay for long...

* * *

As Ib sat cross-legged on the floor of her bedroom, her glasses slightly slipping down her nose as she was sucked into the book she was reading, shocking red eyes quickly scanning each page. A rather loud tap on her window as made her flinch, as she immediately dropped her book to see what had caused such a disturbing sound.

"Why, hello there... _Ib_."

The brunette lost her breath and her heart was racing. Through the darkness, Ib could barely make out the appearance of the shadow staring at her right now.

…

"E-Elane?" She squeaked, taking a step back as her window opened, the beautiful woman staring at her calmly as she wrapped her arms around Ib's waist, frightening the younger girl as Elane's grip tightened.

* * *

"Where am I..?"

Eerie, somewhat _glowing_ orange eyes stared at the youth, palette knife in her right hand as that sweet smile appeared on the woman's face, as she lunged it into Ib's thigh, as the brunette yelped in agony.

"_Garry... Garry where are you?_"

And the blood spilled.

* * *

**... :o**


	3. Petals of Jealousy

**EDIT:**

**I DON'T OWN THIS STURRFF, okay?**

**Okay.**

**Heeey, guess what?**

**Elane the horrible non human being is back!**

**Man, I'm uploading these chapters fast o-o**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Oh yeah, sorry it's so short ^^;**

* * *

Ib stood up, forcing every one of her muscles to move against their will. She winced in pain, her feet had been cut up, due to Elane scratching her body with those fake nails she has. _T__his hurts. It hurts so much..._ Now tripping over her feet, she wandered in different directions, trying to find where she was. _This pain is becoming unbearable. Ah, th-__. _Tripping over a thick log, Ib collapsed into the soft bed of grass, and she laid there, her chest moving slower, and slower, and...

* * *

"Ib?! IB?! Where are you?!" Garry screamed, worried more than he ever had been. He walked through the forest, he cried out every once in a while when an owl would appear, or when a squirrel would be climbing a tree noisily (He flips out at basically anything). Ib opened her eyes slightly, a spark of pain in her throat grew, feeling like somebody had ripped her body apart. "G-Garry?" She said, trying to be as loud as possible. A soft mumble was all she could muster, and Garry could only hear a faint muffle. He ran towards the direction of sound, searching frantically for the brunette. Elane was watching from a distance, scowling. _That son of a bitch is still alive? Ah, no worries. I'll make sure to kill her this time. _ Giggling evilly, she ran off, striking the air swiftly with the pallete knife in her hand.

* * *

**Those nails be sharp.**

**I'm excited that some people enjoy this! **

**Rate and Review, could you?**

**Please, with sugar on top? ;w;**


	4. The Moments We Share

**Reviewwwsss!**

**This literally made my entire week :'D**

**Okay, so I forgot to add something.**

**I DON'T OWN SHET.**

**Except Elane.**

**... I don't want to own Elane ;n;**

**Anyways,**

**Yet another chapter.**

**I really need to post longer chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

Garry stumbled through the forest, searching for crimson red eyes. Using his flashlight, He spotted a bruised, whimpering Ib, laying almost lifeless in the layers of dark green grass.

"Ib?!"

"Gar-" She coughed a tiny amount of blood, staring into his warm eyes. He hugged her gently, as seconds turned into minutes, and minutes felt like an eternity, and impossibly beyond.

"What happened?"

Ib didn't respond, thinking for a while.

_I don't want Garry to hate Elane... But if I told him, he would probably not believe me anyways since he's so attached to her. What a lucky little bi-_

"Answer the question, please!"

"Well, um. I was attacked by some animal..." _Way to go Ib. You don't sound positive, and Garry probably won't believe you! _

She was right. Garry did not believe the answer, but decided to let it off.

Letting go of his grip on Ib, he stuck his hand out, offering to lift her up. She grabbed it, pulling herself up. Within the blink of an eye, Garry was carrying Ib bridal style, causing Ib to squeeze her eyes closed, a rosy red appearing on her face. _Oh no, this is starting to get awkward again..._

Ib thought to herself, closing her eyes in the slightest way. Garry cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. "So... Were you scared of being alone?" _No, I was more scared of being killed by Elane then being alone. But ooooohhh noo, you just HAVE to be so protective when it's about_ **her. **Ib rolled her eyes at the thought, sighing. "Nope." Reaching his living room in amazingly only about ten minutes, he delicately put her down on the couch, trying not to cause her any pain. "Uh, thanks. You didn't have to carry me all the way, though.."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He walked into the bathroom, grabbing bandages and ointment, and walked back towards the couch. "Where did you get scraped?" He asked, opening the box full of the band aids. "Everywhere, really." Garry paused, and blushed. "I think you might have to bandage yourself in... Some places." She nodded, taking a few bandages.

_A few bandages and awkward conversations later..._

Garry insisted that Ib would sleep on his bed, and he would sleep on the couch. Laying down, his scent filled within her nostrils. _Garry smells so... Nice. _She covered herself entirely (Not including her face) in Garry's blanket, closing her tired eyes.

* * *

Garry was wearing his new pair of glasses, reading a large book. The front was black, and the back was also, except it had a few words written on it, having a whitish color.

"_Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing!"_

Garry jumped at the sudden ear deafening sound, and picked up his phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, Garry~"

* * *

**Rate and Review!~**

**Pwease? ;n;**


	5. The Shattered Heart

**Whateverthehellyoucallit: I don't own anything, except Elane. :I**

**For some reason, I like this chapter a little more than the other chapters. **

**Dunno why.**

**Anyways...**

**New chapter! c: **

* * *

A cold, crisp air tugged at the hair of a distracted, crimson eyed girl. She was casually strolling across the busy streets, as people were rushing into small toy stores before they closed for Christmas Eve. Laughter and happiness filled the freezing air, turning it into a warm, welcoming, joyful breeze. Ib pulled her light red scarf up to her mouth, gazing at small children who were jumping up and down as they watched their parents carry many different sizes of presents, wrapped with adorable wrapping paper and a sparkly ribbon covering each the gifts. With a small huff of visible breath, she walked down the hill which lead to a park, full of joyful noise and chatter. Children were sledding down the hills, as screaming and giggling rung like bells into her ears. Sitting on a frozen bench, Ib took off her scarf, and tried to warm up her cold hands with her warm breath. _Gah, I knew I should have brought my gloves..._

Reaching into her black purse which had a small red rose engraved on it, she grabbed a small, purple box with a shiny blue ribbon on top. _I wonder if Garry will like this. I mean, it's so small! But it's the thought that counts... Right?_

* * *

Garry was laying on his couch, bored out of his mind and couldn't find a single object to enjoy. Attempting to watch T.V., the only thing that was on was Christmas shopping channels, which he thought was uninteresting.

Putting on his glasses, he grabbed a random book from his large bookshelf. Sitting back down, he read the gray book, as it slowly slipped out of his grip, drifting into sleep.

* * *

A blonde girl peeked her head out of a store, her sky blue eyes exploring the outdoors. Ib stared at the girl, taking a few steps backward. _Why does she look so much like... _Shaking her thoughts away, she crossed the busy street, tears forming and cheeks tinting a light pink due to the now snowy wind blowing at her face. Putting her white hat on, she ran over to the apartment. _It's getting really cold, and it's gonna snow soon. I better get home fast or I might drown in the amount of snow!_

* * *

Numb fingers pushed the door open, as a slender figure appeared at the front door.

"_Creeeeeeak!_"

Ib took her boots off, taking a look at the direction Garry was. _Ah, that's good. Now I can hide my present and give to him on Christmas!~_ Slipping into the guest room, she hid the gift under her fluffy pillow, lying down on her bed (She just has the mattress now, since she broke the other stuff).

"_Riiiing, Riiiing!"_

Garry literally flew off the couch, screeching. Taking a hold of the phone, he put it up to his ear.

"Hello, who is this?"

"_It's Elaaaaaaaneee!~"_

"Oh, hey Elane! What's up?"

"_Well, I'll have to show you. I'm coming over in ten minutes, okay?"_

"Alright. Goodbye!"

The phone hung up, and Garry put the phone back down.

_God, I **really **got to put a different ringtone on that thing._

* * *

Ib lazily got up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Dragging her feet towards the living room, She looked from the hallway to see what Garry was doing. Skidding to a halt, she saw what he was doing and ran back to her bedroom, tearing up and sobbing into her pillow, cling on to her mattress for dear life.

* * *

Garry and Elane were chatting, and Elane handed him a gift.

"Here, it's for you! I hope you like it, Garry."

Garry opened it, to find a handful of macaroons, and a small picture of Elane and him, holding hands. He smiled, and looked up to Elane. "Thank you, Elane. Now, you want my gift for **you**?" She nodded, waiting for Garry. He pulled her closer to him, giving her a tight embrace. He let go, smiling at her. She smiled back, giggling. _Finally, Garry can be __**mine **__and __**mine**__ alone!~_

* * *

Ib sank her head into the pillow. "Stop being a crybaby already." A voice in Ib's mind said, which almost sounded exactly like her. _But- _"No buts, Ib. Garry has a girlfriend, now **GET OVER IT.**"

_I'm trying, okay? _

"You're not trying hard enough."

_...You're right._

_But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my best for him to be mine._

* * *

**Garry with glasses.**

**That would be just sooooooo... Cute for him?**

**What do you think?**

**Rate and Review!**

**Pwease? ;n;**


	6. Hatred And Gifts

**Disclaimer (Or what evah you call it): Don't own anything except Elane. :c**

**Here's yet another chapter!~**

* * *

Flakes of snow danced joyfully around in the sky, glowing radiantly in the bright moonlight which lit up the whole place, making it look like a picture from a magical storybook. It was Christmas, and Ib woke up earlier than she had hoped she would.

_3:34 A.M._

Rolling off her bed, she took her gift for Garry, leaving it on the couch with a note with neat handwriting on it, patting the box lightly. Guiding herself in the room with the moonlight the only thing keeping her from tripping, she grasped her pale white and fluffy coat. Putting her boots on, she opened the door. Walking down the series of halls, she reached the main exit of the apartment. Slipping through the door, she was greeted with soft whispers of gentle winds. Snow fell onto her face, melting down her cheeks, as it made her look like she was crying. She walked in the direction of her favorite park, taking in the beauty of the outdoors when it was winter. Reaching her destination, she sat on a wooden bench. A blanket of snow covered everything in sight, making a crystal-like glitter sparkle appear. A dark figure was seen in a distance, as she heard soft giggles and mumbles, coming closer, and closer, and closer, and...

* * *

**Hehe, guess who?**

**Please, with sprinkles and extra sugar on top, Rate and Review!**

**I really need them ;n;**

**PLEEEEASE. TT^TT**


	7. Eternal Memories

**Disclaimer (Is that whatcha call it?): I don't own anything except Elane. I think I might disown her, though. D:**

**Bleh, I dislike this chapter. Oh well. :c**

* * *

Smooth arms wrapped themselves over an alarmed girl. A warm breath lingered on her neck, as orange eyes glittered in excitement seeing the fear in Ib. "Hellooooo, Ib!~" Ib shivered, looking up at Elane. "..U-uh, h-... Hey." She stammered, jumping off the bench while stepping a few steps back. The black-haired girl stepped forward, compensating the distance. "Sooo, would you like **my **gift for **youuuuuu**?~" Crimson eyes flew in different directions, searching for a single soul to save her. ".. I- er, uh... That's.. Really n-nice of you, but I think I-"

"Well, that wasn't really a question." A creepy smile formed, orange eyes having a tint of red in them.

Ib crawled away, but that made things much worse. Elane charged towards her, tackling her while raising her palette knife. "Garry is **mine**. He will always be **mine**. Mine. MINE. MINE! **MINEEEE!**" Stabbing in random places, Ib pushed Elane with as much force as possible, rolling away from the knife's reach. Getting to her feet, she ran, trying with every ounce of power she had not to trip over her own feet.

"Me and Garry will be together."

"**Together, forever**."

* * *

_6:08 A.M._

Garry stretched his arms, yawning sleepily.

"Ahhh, good morning Ib."

No response.

"Ib, are you awake? It's Christmas!~"

"..."

Garry got out of bed, walking into the empty living room. A small, purple box was on the couch, a small note. Picking the objects up, he read the note Ib had left on top of the box.

_Dear Garry,_

_I'm going out for a little while, and I left you a present I made myself._

_It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_Merry Christmas!~_

_ ~Ib_

Opening the lid, he took a peek. A small music box was inside, and it had two figures. One with brown hair and crimson eyes, and one with violet hair and dark blue eyes. Blue and red petals were scattered, as the music box started playing a somewhat familiar tune.

* * *

Ib entered a small cafe, where Garry and her used to go every Sunday. A small Christmas tree stood next to the entrance, yellow, blue, red and green lit it up, making it a pretty decoration. Ib went to the counter, grabbing her wallet. The worker (Who knew Ib and Garry very well) looked at Ib's sad face and frowned. "Oh my, what's wrong Ib? And where is your friend, Garry?" Ib looked up, putting a finger to her mouth. "Well, he's still sleeping..." _I think._

"_And I didn't want to wake him_ up."_ Haha, what a lie. _Ib ignored her thoughts, trying to smile. The worker sighed, and nodded. "Well, I tell you what." She leaned across the counter, whispering to Ib. _"I'll give you half off, because I don't like seeing you so unhappy, okay?"_

Ib nodded, now smiling truthfully. "Thank you, Ma'am." Taking a seat, she looked out the glossy window, as snow flakes hit the wet ground.

* * *

**Hehe, I really want a music box that plays "Memory", because that would be amazing.**

**Elane is a stupi- Never mind. :I**

**Please, please, pleaseeeeeee. **

**Rate and Review.**

**It'll help, and if you do, I'll try to make this as interesting as possible. **

**Deal?**

**;n;**


	8. Friendship

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane. **

**Hey guys! Yet another chapter c:**

* * *

Leaving the now crowded cafe, Ib silently walked down the oddly almost empty streets. _So many people in the cafe, yet almost nobody on the streets? Hmm, how strange. _A boy with blonde, braided hair crashed into Ib, most likely because of not paying attention. "Oof!" She fell back, as the boy was atop of her, frowning. "Uh, sorry about that." He got up, stretching his gloved hand out for Ib to get up. She took it and got up, dusting herself off. "It's fine. I'm Ib, what is your name?" The boy stuffed his hands into his red jacket, his brown eyes locked with hers. "I'm Edward, nice to meet ya." Ib nodded, and took in his features. "You're kind of..."

"Short? Just say it already."

"Well, um. Yeah..."

He instantly blew up, causing her to fall back to the ground.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP?!"

Ib's eyes widened, taking another step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't, mean it..?"

Edward started to walk away, shrugging.

"Eh, I'm used to it. Well, I guess I might see ya later or something. Bye."

"Goodbye." Ib got up, and breathed on her frozen fingers. _Wow, that guy really hates being called short._

* * *

Walking into a store full of tools, Ib spotted a little girl with a green dress, clinging on a palette knife. _W-what? I just saw that girl not to long ago... Could it really be?!_

The blonde looked up to her mom, who was talking with her father. "Mother, do you think I could buy this?" Her mother looked down, confused. "Why would you want that?" Blue eyes looked back down, thinking. "Well, I just like how shiny it is. So, could we please, please buy it?" Her mother took the palette knife, and added it to her basket. "Alright, I suppose we could. But promise me you'll take care of it, **Mary**." Ib stood there, shocked beyond belief. Blue eyes met red ones, as they stared at each other. "Mary" waved at Ib, and Ib slowly waved back. _Well, maybe it's just another girl who just happened to... Look... Like Mary..._ Looking around the store, Ib walked around the aisles, and was soon greeted by one of the workers. The woman had a wrench in her hand, and waved it at Ib. "Hello there, is there something you need?" "No, not really. Just browsing is all." "Ah, alright." Ib looked at the workers I.D. Card.

_Winry_

_Hmm, well that's nice. _

"_Riiiiing, Riiiing!_"

Winry answered her phone, putting it away from her ear.

"_Hey, Winry. Have you seen my brother anywhere?_"

"No, Edward. I'm afraid I haven't."

Ib put a finger to her chin, squinting a little.

_Edward? Hmmm, wasn't that the person who got made over me for calling him short? I'm pretty sure it is. I mean, the person on the phone sounds exactly like him. I guess this is one of his friends! _Ib walked away, leaving the small store, and continued walking around the streets. A girl with long black hair was trying to pick up all her books, but dropped one book after she picked up the other. Ib rushed over to her, helping her pick up all her books. "Oh, thank you very much! I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Ib looked up from the books, and smiled. "I'm Ib." Kagome smiled back, sticking her arm out for a hand shake. "It's nice to meet you, Ib!"

"It's nice to meet you too!"

Kagome picked up all her books, and waved. "I'd love to talk more, but I've got to go home. Goodbye!"

Ib waved back, walking towards the tall apartment building. _Wow, just a little walk can really change your life._

* * *

**Huhuhuhu.**

**Random characters appearing out of no where.**

**Can you remember them?~**

**Rate and Review!**

**Pleaseeeeeeee, I really need them!~**

**;n;**


	9. Coffee

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane.**

**Hmm, this chapter is...**

**Bleh.**

**Oh well, anyways.**

* * *

Garry sipped on his steaming hot coffee, looking at the clock.

_12:04 P.M._

Getting lost in his thoughts, his started to spill coffee all over his shirt, burning him a little.

"GYAAAAH!"

He took off his shirt, mumbling angrily as he searched through his clothes. _Ugh, I knew I should have done the laundry the other day! Now I have nothing to wear as a shirt!_

Garry wrapped a blanket around him, sitting on the couch. _I really dislike not having a shirt. It feels so weird, I mean, why would girls like guys without shirts so much?_ Pulling the blanket over his messy purple hair, he started to lay down, flushing a deep red. _I feel so embarrassed, even if I'm alone._

* * *

Ib rushed the crowds of people gathering into a store, darting towards her home. "Gah, I'm soooo hungry!" She groaned, wiping her boots on the carpet outside of the building. Jogging through familiar halls, she skidded to a stop when she reached her destination. Opening the door a little, she peeked inside the crack.

"_Creeeeeeeeeak!_"

Garry jumped off the couch, squeezing the blanket tightly around him. "Garry? Is something wrong..?" Garry looked away, mumbling random gibberish. "I can't hear you, speak louder."

"Well, I spilled coffee all over my shir-"

Ib giggled, walking in his direction as he backed away. "What's so wrong about that?" "I just don't like not wearing a shirt! It just feels so uncomfortableeeee!~" He whined, looking at Ib's puzzled face. "I thought guys liked to not wear shirts. I mean, that's why girls go crazy for them, right? Eh, what ever. So, by the way. Merry Christmas, Garbear!" Garry almost instantly forgot about being shirtless and pulled Ib into a hug. "Merry Christmas, Ib." A rosy pink appear on Ib's cheeks, as her arms hugged Garry back.

_Nnngh, Garry. Why must you have no shirt and hug meeeeee?_

"So, what do you want for lunch?" Ib muffled under his shoulder. Garry pulled away, putting the blanket over him again. "Ur, I don't really mind what you make." "Alright, Ramen it is!"

* * *

**... :I**

**So, Rate and Revieeeewww!~**

**Pleeease, with sprinkles on top?**

**TT^TT**


	10. A Heart In Process

**Disclaimer: Don't own Elane and ?**

**You don't know one of the words.**

**Newww Chapter!**

* * *

Ib rested her elbows on the windowsill, propping her chin in the palm of her left hand.

_Wow, time slips by without my knowledge so quickly... It feels like yesterday was Christmas and now... _Leaves whipped around in the breeze, the sun pouring its heat. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Ib twisted the doorknob, yanking it open. _Eeeeeh, I forgot it was it's hot out. I think I should change, first. _Jogging into her bedroom, she took her uniform off, changing into a white tank top and shorts. _Ah, that's better. _Ib walked out of her bedroom, placing her shoes on. Opening the door once more, she strolled through all the halls, towards the exit of the apartment. Garry was sitting by himself, a depressed look formed on his face. Ib sat next to him, but he did not seem to notice. "Garry, what's wrong?" Garry appeared startled, as he flew off the bench. "What's wrong? Nothing is wrong! I'm just fine!" He laughed awkwardly, forcing a smile. She got up, walking towards him. "No, you don't mean that. Tell m-"

**!**

Ib tripped over his shoe, her face inches away from his. They stared at each other, eyes widening.

"**GYAAAH!**"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

Ib jumped off, running into a random direction.

"Wait!"

Garry grabbed her arm, jerking her back to him.

"Don't... Don't go..."

A flushed, confused Ib tilted her head.

"W-why?"

"Because..."

"_I'm lonely._"

A whisper was all she could hear, confusing her more.

"What do you mean? You have a girlfriend, what more could you possibly need?"

"She's moving, which means I'll only be able to see her once a year."

…

_This is probably the best day of my life._

"But, why?"

"Her father has a job that is forcing him to move, so..."

_I doubt Elane is going to leave Garry that easily. This is too good to be true. It's a dream, a once upon a story..._

"...And that's why they have to move."

"I doubt that. Elane loves you more than **anything,** so I bet she'll stay with you."

_"**Together**_, **forever**._"_**_  
_**

_Why do her words pain me so much?_

Garry sighed, smiling at Ib sadly. "I suppose you're right. I really need to get these things off my mind. Hey, maybe since it's hot out, why don't we and a few others go to the beach?"

"_And a few others"? What does he mean, "And a few others"?_

"Sure, I guess we could do that."

"Alright! I'll go change. Maybe you should too, if you want to go swimming."

… _I'm **horrible **at swimming._

"Alright."

* * *

Ib jumped up and down on the scorching sand.

"Wah! I knew I should hav- Ow, ow!- brought my shoes!"

_Nope, never mind what I thought. This is the **worst** day ever._

Elane swirled around in her black with pink polka-dotted bikini, waving at Garry. "Heello, Garry!

What do you think of my outfit?~" Garry looked to the ground, a rosy pink tinting his pale face.

"It looks... Nice on you." Elane pulled him into a tight hug, squishing her cheek against his. "Awww, thank you soooo much!~" The blush deepened, as his arms wrapped around her waist. "N-no problem..."

Ib stared at Elane, then Garry.

Orange eyes peeked out of Garry's shoulder, staring into saddened, crimson ones. Ib walked away, a pained yet emotionless face glued on her face.

* * *

Running as far as her feet could carry, Ib slumped against a tree, looking at the blue sky.

"Running away from your problems? You're pathetic."

The voice echoed through her ears, causing a sob escape Ib's lips.

_She get's everything she wants. That's just not fair..._

"Life isn't fair, you fool. You can't own everything **YOU **want, you know."

_I don't care. _

_**I can't help it.**_

A boy with orange hair appeared, walking over to Ib.

"Is something wrong?"

She lifted her face, looking at the concerned stranger.

"...Yeah."

He crouched down and looked into her teary crimson eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Don't cry, okay? I don't like seeing people cry."

His voice was soothing, which comforted Ib.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's no big deal. What's your name?"

"I'm Ib, and you?"

"I'm Lewis. It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends."

Ib smiled a little, staring into his light blue eyes.

"Don't worry, of course we'll be friends."

He sat down next to her, smiling.

"If you have anything to say, tell me. I'll listen to everything you have to say, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Lewis. You're very kind, you know that?"

"I am? W-well, thank you."

* * *

**Lewis is the best friend evar.**

**Okay guys, if you would.**

**Could you pleeease, pleease, review? **

**I feel a tad discouraged at the moment...**

**;n;**


	11. Sneaky

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Lewis. **

**New chapter! c:**

* * *

Lewis got up, holding Ib's hand to pull her up. "Well, if that's the problem... Do you think I could help?" _...I don't really know, honestly. _"I don't really think so..." A smile formed on his face, blue eyes staring into hers. "Ah, I see. So, since it's hot out, do you think we could go get some ice cream? I'm staaarving." Ib smiled back, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "Sure, I would like that!" "Great, let's go!" Clinging onto her hand again, he darted for an ice cream stand, Ib flying in the air. "AGHHHHH!"

* * *

Staring into his melting ice cream cone, Lewis sighed. "Lewis..? I thought you were starving!"

Without hesitation, Ib licked his ice cream cone, causing him to jerk up. "Ayeh! Er, what?" Ib frowned, taking another lick of his ice cream. "Are you even paying attention...?" Lewis blushed in embarrassment, looking away. "Sorry about that... Just thinking of some stuff.." Crimson eyes blinked, as Ib wiped her mouth. "Ah, alright. I think I should go back to the beach, or... Someone might get worried." That was all it took to get Lewis off his feet, dragging Ib back to the beach. "Let's goooooo!~" "**WHOOOOOA! **C-COULDN'T YOU SLOOW DOOWN?!"

* * *

Garry paced back and forth on the side-walk, every once in a while looking in the direction Ib ran. "C'mon, Garry. It's not that big of a deal, Ib probably just went to the bathroom or so-"

"**GYAAAAH!**"

Garry jerked his head up, as a boy with bright orange hair and light blue eyes was running in his direction, a flying Ib screeching, clinging onto his hand for dear life. "Ib, we're here!~" Ib let go, staring at Garry. _Who the hell is that guy? And... _

_**What is he doing with Ib?**_

"Ib, who's **this**?"

Ib smiled, waving her hand up and down at the confused Lewis.

"This is my new friend, Lewis! He's a pretty nice guy, trust me!~"

Garry stared at Ib, then Lewis.

_I don't trust this guy. I mean, what if he just wants Ib's money? What if he's going to kill her in her sleep? What i-_

Lewis cleared his throat, reaching closer to Ib's ear.

"_Why is your friend staring at me like that? It's kind of disturbing..."_

"_Ah, that's just what he does. He's over protective in a way."_

"_I think I should go, this is making me uncomfortable. I'll see you later, okay?"_

"_Alright, bye Lewis!"_

Lewis waved, walking away.

Elane looked at her nails, blowing on them.

"Alright, we should go home. Seeya later, Elane!"

"Goodbye, Garry."

* * *

Finishing dinner, Garry got up, staring at Ib with a serious face.

"Who was that guy?"

"I told you already, his name is Lewis."

"...Bah, whatever. I'm going to bed."

_What's wrong with Garry? He's acting so... Weird._

Ib walked over to the balcony, as Lewis waved at the bottom of the apartment.

"Hey, Ib! I thought I had the wrong address, but I guess I got it right!"

"Hello, Lewis."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Catch me."

"Catch... You?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't want to wake Garry up, sine the door is so noisy."

"I-I guess I could."

Lifting his arms up, Ib hopped off of the railing, falling into his arms.

"I gotcha!"

_Ahhh, my arms hurt..._

Putting her down delicately, he winked.

"So, where to?"

"Why not, the cafe?"

"Alright."

Gripping her hand, he rushed towards the cafe filled with laughter and cheer.

"Let's goooo!~"

This time, Ib smiled.

"Yeah!~"

* * *

**So, whatcha think?**

**Huhuhu, I like Lewis.**

**Rate and review.**

**Please?**

**;n;**


	12. Feelings Long Forgotten

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Lewis and Elane**.

**I think I'm going to slow the pace of this story. :P**

* * *

Ib slipped a macaroon in her mouth, eyes focusing on a flushed, pale boy. "Is something wrong, Lewis? Are you sick?" _I sure feel sick. But I'm pretty sure I'm not, I mean... I dragged Ib all the wall here and I was just fine and now I feel my stomach twisting into kno- W-wait! Am I blushing?! _"I... I-I'm just fine! Nothing is wrong, sorry for making you worry, eheheheh..."

"Well, aren't you going to take any of the macaroons?" Lewis nodded his head, quickly taking a macaroon and stuffing it in his mouth, causing a giggle to come from Ib. "Haha, you shouldn't eat that fast, or you might get a stomach ache!" _...Too late, I already have one. _"Oh yeah, sorry for the bad manners." Ib winked, chewing on a pink macaroon and swallowing. "It's fine!"

Garry opened one eye, listening for Ib's quiet breathing. _Ib isn't here? Where could she have gone...? Ah, maybe the cafe for a midnight snack? Haha, that's probably it. But why didn't she bring me along?! _Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he got to his feet. _What a minute... Why is the balcony door open? Oh no, did she get kidnapped by that Lewis guy?! _Grabbing his coat and shoes, he ran out the door noisily, causing disturbed neighbors to yell through the walls. Jogging through the apartment's garden full of roses and other pretty flowers, he dashed towards the busy cafe.

"Ib? Ib, are you here?"

Lewis jerked up, eyes widening.

"That voice... Isn't that one of your friends?"

"Hmm? I didn't hear anything. It's probably just your imagination!"

"Well, if you say so."

Garry spotted Ib, chewing on a green macaroon and smiled, unaware of Lewis who was across from her. _Ah, at least she is sa-_ Realizing the orange hair waving around in the breeze caused by waitresses passing by, he growled and walked over to the table, staring at a horrified Lewis, then an irritated Ib. "Ib... Why did you leave without telling me?! Did that jerk drag you all the way here with force?" Lewis seemed offended, and Ib frowned. _Well yeah he dragged me, but I __**did **__want to go. _

"Simply, because you were asleep. And if I told you, 'Hey Garry, I'm gonna go hang out with Lewis, Kbye.', you probably would have locked every exit possible!" She said, her words coated with a hint of...

Anger?

Garry widened his eyes, a spark of hurt lit his eyes. "..."

He turned around, leaving the cafe.

Ib felt horribly guilty, but refused to move.

"I'm sorry, Lewis."

"...No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you here, or catch you. This is my fault, and you can go if you need to."

"I guess I should. Thank you, a lot."

A silly smile formed his face, waving. "It's no problem!~" She got up, chasing after a violet haired boy. As soon as she left, his smile had a hint of sadness of it, until it disappeared.

_I think I kind of l-like Ib..._

_**But I know she will never feel the same.**_

* * *

**BAWWWW.**

**Poor Lewis.**

**I'm sort of leaning towards a little romance between Ib and Lewis. :\**

**Anyways, Rate and Review!**

**Please? **

**;n;**


	13. Movies

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Lewis.**

**GAAAAH.**

**Why, WHY CAN'T I CONTROL MY HANDS TO MAKE GARRY AND IB BE TOGETHER?! D:**

* * *

Ib hugged her knees tightly, hair pulled up and eyes opening and closing constantly. _Ah, it's so hard to stay awake... I knew I shouldn't have stayed up all night last night. Garry said he was going shopping, but seriously? It's been three hours! _Ib dozed off, having a nice, happy drea-

"_Riiiiiiiiing, Riiiiiiing!_"

Ib slipped off the couch, making a "**Thud!**". "Argh, man... That hurt."

Grabbing the phone, her tired eyes opened slightly.

"Y-yeah? Who's this?"

An unmanly giggle was heard.

"Hey, Ib! It's Lewis. You wanna go to the movies with me today? Maybe we could watch something funny, or maybe even sad! But what about something **spoooooky**? How about..."

_Wow, he sounds so excited to go to the movies. I wonder, did he miss me or something? Probably, since Garry put a "No Lewis Allowed" sign on both our balcony and front door. Jeez, that's really embarrassing. Garry has been acting like my dad lately. It's **really** starting to get anno-_

"Ib? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I was just think about some stuff."

"Oh, like which kind of movie you want to see? Haha, that makes sense. So, what do you say?"

"Sure! I don't really have anything else to do."

A silence followed, and Ib leaned her ear closer to the phone, a purposely muffled "Yaaay!~" coming from the happy, obnoxious orange haired boy. "Alright, meet you there!"

Ib smirked, thinking of a fun idea.

"Race you!"

Lewis paused, then laughed.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could make it there before youuuu!~"

"We'll see about that."

"Ohohoho, yes we w-"

Ib already hung up, darting out the door. She bumped into a shocked Garry, who was just about to enter his room.

"Ib, where are you going?!"

Ib didn't hear Garry, jumping down the stairs. _You're not gonna beat me that easily, Lewis!_

Garry chased after her, but she honestly didn't notice, even if he was being a little to noisy. _Where the hell is Ib going? __**GAH! **__She's so fast! _Ib opened the exit door quickly, dashing past the garden. She turned to the left, where the theater. _Haha, take that Lew-_

Lewis was standing there, his head raising.

"Hello Ib! You're late, you know~"

"Oh, be quiet."

She nudged his arm playfully, causing his silly smile to form on his lips.

"Well, let's go!"

Lewis walked up to the worker, who was cooking popcorn.

"Uh excuse me."

The worker turned around, waving. His I.D. Card glowed in the light, catching Lewis' attention.

_Len K._

Len's blonde hair was pulled into a short pony tail, and a smile appeared.

"Hello, what would you like?"

"Well, two small soft drinks and a large popcorn, please!

_Huhuhu, I think I'm going to give them one large pop. Oh, I just love this job!~_

Len turned around, getting a large cup full of a fizzy liquid. Lewis raised his eyebrows, staring at the large drink. _Is he planning on..._

_**Ohhhh no.**_

A large bag of popcorn and **one **cup of pop was put in front of Lewis.

"Here you go, now that will be..."

Reaching his wallet, he handed a giggling Len the money.

Ib and Lewis watched the movie, and...

Crimson eyes widened, as Ib looked at the screen with fear.

_It's about an art gallery._

_I hate art galleries!_

The woman in the art gallery walked around, looking at different paintings, until.

**The lights turned off, just like what happened to Ib.**

Dolls surrounded the scared lady, as she crawled away from them, only to be scraped severely. Ib hugged Lewis tightly, as painful memories rushed through her head like a million bricks. Lewis flushed a rosy pink, and hugged Ib back.

* * *

Ib and Lewis exited the movies, and Ib sighed.

"Whoa, that movie was freeeaky!"

"Yeah..."

Blue eyes stared at Ib, a serious face appearing on the usually cheery Lewis.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I should get home, or my friend my worry."

_Wow, his face just went from dead serious to a silly smile in one second._

"Ahaha, alright. See you later, then!"

"Alright. Bye!" Ib walked in the opposite direction Lewis was heading, looking at the now pinkish orange clouds.

"Ib. Why do you keep going out of the house with that Lewis friend of yours?"

"Why can't I? You have Elane and all."

Garry's eyes widened, then a sad smile formed.

_Then why can't I get you out of my head_?

* * *

**Oiii. -Super loud head desk-**

**I think this might turn into an OC x Ib.**

**-Sniffle-**

**I'M SO. **

**SO.**

**SORRY.**

**Maybe I could make another story for Garry x Ib?**

**Who knows, I might up getting Lewis killed.**

**By Elane.**

**Lewis: ...WHAAAA?!**

**Haha, it's just an idea.**

**But srsly, I have four ideas and I can't choooooose.**

**Rate and Review!**

**Pleeease?**

**;n;**


	14. Secretly Sisters

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Lewis.**

**Moar chapters!**

**Btw, Lewis has ORANGE  hair, and Elane has BLACK** **hair.**

**It would be freaky if they were brother and sister. I mean, Elane is selfish and Lewis is nice :D**

* * *

Garry sat on a bench, taking a good look at the blooming roses.

_...Does Ib really like that Lewis? I just don't trust him, he's just so..._

A yellow rose petal landed on his face, and a whispering voice could be heard.

"_Garry..."_

The voice of a little girl was inside of the petal, and Garry jerked backward in surprise.

"_Garrrrrryyyy..."_

"W-what?"

"_It's **Mary**."_

"..."

**!**

"**WHAT?!**"

"_You heard me, I said I am **MARY. **Are you deaf or something? Sheeesh."_

Silence.

"_Uggggh. Pay attention!"_

"I-er, sorry. What do you have to say?"

"_Elane is your girlfriend, right?"_

"How did you know?"

_"_...oh_ boy, this was a **bad **idea."_

"Huh? I can't hear you..."

"_What? I didn't say anything. Anyways, Er... Elane is... Gah, never mind."_

Garry was puzzled, curious to know more.

"How do you know Elane?"

_Isn't it obvious? She's my **sister. **Man, were you really **that **stupid?_

Mary sighed, taking a seat on her couch.

"_That doesn't matter. Well, I just wanted to tell you, I have a new **family**_._"_

"_**It's amazing to be in this world, you know?**"_

"...Wow. That's really nice, but don't you feel bad for the person who stayed in that hell in **your** place?"

"_...Maybe. I'm gonna go now, later."_

The petal withered, dust blowing away.

* * *

Lewis laid on the couch, closing his eyes.

_I bet Ib doesn't like me back... It makes me kind of sad, but if she's happy, that's good enough._

Reaching for the remote, he turned on the T.V, flipping through random channels.

_Why does T.V have to be so borriiiiiiing?!_

* * *

Ib walked past all the people, bumping into a random person.

_Why do I keep on running into people? I'm so clumsy._

A girl with blonde hair fell to the ground, staring at Ib.

"Uh, sorry about that."

"No, I'm sorry."

Ib held out her hand, and the girl grabbed it, rising to her feet.

_What a pretty looking bow she has. _

_Weird, she looks just like that worker at the movies..._

"Thank you. So, what's your name?"

"Me? Well I'm Ib."

"Haha, nice to meet you, Ib. I'm Rin. By the way, have you seen a guy with blonde hair like mine, who loves bananas?"

"...Yeah, I saw him running by, screaming "I LOOOOVE ROAD ROLLERS!" not to long ago. Isn't his name Len?"

Rin's eyes widened, tilting her head slightly.

"How did you know?"

"Uh, just a lucky guess? Hahaha..."

Ib sweatdropped, smiling awkwardly.

"... Oh, okay then..."

"**BANANAAAAAAAS**!"

Rin darted for a blonde haired boy, waving at Ib quickly.

"Bye Ib! LEEEEEN, GET BACK HERE!"

…_  
_

_What the hell just happened?_

A suit of armor walked around the busy streets, catching Ib's full attention.

The "man"(?) walked over to Ib, which caused her to back away a little bit."

"Excuse me, have you seen my brother? He's kind of short, _but don't tell him I said that, or he'll be mad. _He has a red jacket, and wears white gloves, and..."

"Ohhh, you mean that guy named "Ed"?"

"Uh yeah, wait... How did you know?"

"Long story. I'm pretty sure I saw him walking over there..." She pointed over to a shop, where tools were sold.

"Oh, you mean Winry's shop? Alright. Thank you!"

"No problem."

The suit of armor ran over to the direction Ib pointed, making a nonhuman clanking sound.

… _For some reason, I have a feeling that thing is empty..._

A boy with braided hair appeared, who seemed **pissed**.

"**AL! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**"

"Oh.. Sorry about that, I lost you. But this girl with red eyes and brown hair told me where you were, and-"

"...Hmm, I remember her. I'm pretty sure her name was "Ib", right?"

"I'm not sure. Anywa-"

"Oh, Edward! It's nice to see you again!"

Ed turned around, looking at Ib.

"Hey!"

Al looked at Ed, then Ib.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah!" They both said in unison.

"I'd love to talk, but I have to go home. Later, guys."

"Bye!"

"See ya."

* * *

Elane groaned, barely listening to Mary ramble about random things.

"...And that's why you should **not** kill Ib."

"Why not?! She doesn't deserve Garry. I mean, why can't she be with that orange haired dude?"

"Becauuuuse, that just won't work!"

"What do you mean?! I want Garry. Garry is mine, MINE, **MINEEE**!"

"KEEP IT DOWN!"

"NO!"

* * *

Ib opened the door, seeing a frustrated Garry, who was reading a book.

"Uh, hey Garry. Is something wrong..?"

"**Nothing** is wrong, okay?"

"...If you say so. I'm tired, I think I should go to bed.

"G'night."

Ib slipped into her bed, pretending to sleep every time Garry checked up on her. Once Garry was in his bed, she tip toed to the balcony, looking down at Lewis.

"Hey Ib..."

"Hello, Lewis! What's with the sad face?"

"...It's nothing. Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

Jumping into Lewis' arms, he fell back a little.

"Alright. Where to?"

"Wherever you want to go."

"If you say so, but you need to close your eyes. No peeking!"

"Okay."

Ib shut her eyes tightly, being guided by Lewis.

"Alright, we're here."

Crimson eyes opened, seeing hills, trees, animals, and many beautiful things come alive in the moonlight.

"Take a seat!"

Lewis sat on the soft grass, staring at the moon.

Ib took a seat as well, glancing at Lewis.

"Something's wrong, I know it."

"It doesn't matter anymore..." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Ib crawled closer to him, pouting.

"C'mon, tell me what's wrooong!"

"I can't."

"Why noooot?"

"Because..."

"Fine, don't tell me!"

"_If only you knew..._"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ib yawned, eyes closing slowly.

"Ib?"

_Oh no. Is she sleeping?_

* * *

...

**So, more characters!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Please?**

**;n;**


	15. You Got What You Deserve

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Lewis.**

**...**

**And then more chapters appeared.**

* * *

Garry and Elane walked through the empty streets, every one in a while entering different stores.

"Ugh, why do those two keep on disappearing?" A girl grumbled, her ponytail flowing in the direction of the warm, summer breeze. Garry turned around, seeing a boy with braided hair.

**?**

A suit of armor followed, making inhuman clanking and creaking sounds. "**HEY! WAIT FOR MEEE!**" The guy with the red jacket turned around, frowning. "What?" He mumbled, continuing to walk away from her. "ED!" She hit him with her wrench, causing a whimper to escape his lips. "Oww, what the hell, Winry?" "You forgot something, you idiot!" Elane dragged Garry away, sighing. "Garry, let's go. I'm tireeeeed!"

* * *

Ib took a seat in the soft grass, staring at the moon as her hair swayed in the warm, summer breeze. A dark figure appeared, a soft sigh escaped on the person's lips. Ib did not seem to notice the shadow watching her from distance. "Ah, so you hang out here, too? Heh, I thought this was my special hiding place..." Ib jerked her head around, seeing a shadow of what appeared to be a guy.

**?**

_That voice sounds familiar... But yet, it sounds like a stranger?_

"...Who are you?" She asked curiously, hugging her knees tightly.

"Ahahaha, c'mon, you forgot me already?" A playful smile formed on his lips, as orange hair and blue eyes were now visible in the dim moonlight. "Oh, hey Lewis!" Ib got up, hugging him tightly. "Heya, Ib!" Lewis hugged back, smiling. "Let's sit down, okay?" And with that, they sat together, laughing and chatting for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

Garry plopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling with tired, lonely eyes. _Ib hasn't been in the house when I am lately, and it's starting to get lonely to not talking with her anymore... Not like she talks that much anyway, I mean... The only person she talks to a lot is... __**UGH! I don't even want to think about him! **_Mumbling words full of hate and anger, he closed his eyes. _Gah, why think about him? I'm starting to... _Not finishing his thoughts, Garry fell asleep, breathing heavily.

Elane giggled, while Mary was sitting down, reading a book called "How To Make Friends".

"Garry is miinee, Garry is mineee, Garry is **mine!**~" Elane sung, twirling around in her black, spaghetti strapped dress. "Elane, you've been saying that over **27 **times. Shut the hell up already!" Elane paused, staring daggers at the calm Mary. "**Make me!**" Mary looked up, returning the stare which actually freaked Elane out (Even though Elane can be **really **freaky, trust me). "What did you say?" Mary said with little to no emotion. "I s-said, m-make me!" Elane spoke with less confidence. Mary got up, and punched Elane in the face with a large amount of force, causing Elane to tear up. "**You listen to me, NOBODY will make me look like a fool. Got it?**" Elane nodded, pursing her lips as she cried silently, walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

**F-F-F-FALCON PAWNNNNCH!**

**Dat bitch deserved it, lololol. **

**Rate and Review! **

**Please?**

**;n;**


	16. Hey, It Was Worth Everything!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Lewis.**

**Speaking of Lewis, I wonder what happened earlier...**

**Meanwhile...  
**

**"Omg! I hate Lewis!"**

**Lewis: ... A-Ah?**

**"Garry doesn't like Lewis."**

**Lewis: W-what? Who's this "Garry" person? D:**

** "Elane has orange hair and so does Lewis. Don't like him now because of me being paranoid."**

**Lewis: -Sniffle- ... TT^TT**

**Haha, don't really know what happened, but anyways.**

**New chapter!~**

* * *

Ib and Lewis sat on a bench, staring at the stars that sparkled and shined dimly in the dark sky.

"Hey, Lewis..."

Lewis broke his stare from the glittering dots, looking at Ib curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, blue eyes once again focusing at the twinkling stars.

"...Why haven't you visited me, lately?"

_Because, if I did... I would grow more attached to you... I can't have that, you belong to your purple haired friend, I just know it. But, it just makes me a little sad..._

"Well, maybe, um... I think I got a cold? Y-yeah, that's it. I was sick, er, yup!" Lewis replied, nervously fidgeting around. _Whoooa, is it just me or is everything spinning around?_

Ib stared at him, a look of doubt staring daggers of guilt towards Lewis.

"Are you sure?"

_No._

"Ur, yeah! Of... Of course I'm sure!"

Crimson eyes squinted, as a frown appeared.

"...I can't say I trust you about that. But, whatever..."

Ib looked a little hurt, which made Lewis feel even more guilty. _Agh, that was a __**horrible**__ lie. I didn't mean t-_

Orange eyes peeked through the bushes, a knife shining. Lewis jerked his head, trying to locate the sound, but failed terribly.

"Ehehehe, Ib, your best friend is here to plaaaay!~" A girly voice said creepily, as a girl with black hair and orange eyes appeared with a large, pointy knife. Lewis' eyes widened, as the girl came closer and closer...

"**STAB!**"

Blood dripped everywhere, as Elane giggled evilly, until she saw...

* * *

**!**

"**WHAT THE HELL?!**"

Lewis smiled weakly, staring at a horrified Ib.

"Don't cry, I don't like seeing people cry. Just don... _don't._"

Elane was surprised, as the boy with orange hair closed his eye.

"UGH! That was supposed to be Ib, dammit!"

Mary appeared out of nowhere, staring at the crying Ib with sadness. "Elane, that's enough. You're **not **going to kill Ib, I will make sure of that." Elane growled, but obeyed anyway. "Ib, I don't want you to remember this..." Placing her arms around teary crimson eyes, Mary closed her eyes, mumbling words Ib could not hear. Elane dragged the bloody, orange haired boy away from the place, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

* * *

"What was I doing just now?"

**?**

Ib looked around, sitting on a bench which had a red liquid on it.

_Oh yeah, I think I remember._

…

_I was supposed to get some groceries for Garry, right?_

_**Right.**_

She hopped off the bench, walking through the dark forest.

"_Promise me..."_

"_You won't leave me, ever."_

Ib sighed, putting her hands on to her head.

_What's with this weird voice?_

_It sounds so familiar, yet a stranger..._

* * *

**... Lewwwiiiiiiiiissss TT^TT**

**Rate and Review.**

**Please?**

**;n;**


	17. A Promise I'll Keep

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane the son of a**...

**BARREL!**

**Anyways, moar chapter stuff.**

* * *

Ib snuggled into her warm blanket, staring at the clock with tired, crimson red eyes.

_**10:07 P.M.**_

_Bah, time just keeps on going. It feels like I was sitting in the woods a few minutes ago, and now it's already winter?!_

A sigh escaped her lips, as Ib blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked once again.

_Wait a minute. _

_Why would I be in the woods? I don't like being in the woods. Hmm..._

_Gah, thinking is so hard when you're distracted!_

Ib got out of her blanket, shivering at the cold feeling that surrounded the room.

Grabbing her coat, she opened the door which led to the balcony, stepping into the freezing breeze that blew, as her eyes watered and cheeks burning.

_What am I doing? It's so cold out, yet I feel like I should be out here..._

Snow covered the ground, making it appear as if the trees had glitter sprinkled around, as the street lights gave their dim light. Ib stood there, almost expecting a person to pop out of nowhere, waving at her...

_Ah, I feel stupid._

_**Why the hell would someone appear? **_

A puff of visible breath flew away with the wind, while Ib stared sadly at the ground.

* * *

"Why can't you just let me kill her already?!" A girl with black hair screeched, waving her hands around her annoyed sister.

"She's my friend, you dumbo. You can't just kill her because you love Garry so much." Her sister replied quietly. Orange eyes rolled around, as the girl in a black dress stomped her foot like a child. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not faiiiiir!" Blue eyes looked up with anger, as a fist aimed for Elane. "Shut up. Nobody cares if you don't have **your **way. Life isn't fair, got it?" Mary replied, staring at the whimpering girl, as Elane rubbed her red cheek slowly.

* * *

Garry chewed on a macaroon silently, as a girl with long, blue hair tripped, falling right next to him, lifting her face up slowly.

"A-Ah, that hurt... Oh! I'm very sorry for disturbing you." The girl said, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"No, no problem at all. Are you okay..?"

Looking down to her scraped knee, she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She replied, looking back to him.

"Well, it doesn't really look like it." Garry said, frowning a bit.

"No, don't worry about it."

"Oh, what is your name?"

"I'm Miku Hatsune. What about you?"

"Me? I'm Garry. Nice to meet you!"

Garry stretched his hand out, and Miku shook it with her own hand slightly.

"Nice to meet you, too."

* * *

_Ow... My feet are sore. Why am I standing on this balcony, anyway? It's freezing out! I just feel... like someone... might appear._

_**What? **_

…

_Jeez. I feel dizzy right now!_

Her hair swayed in the wind, and red eyes stared at a small group of people passing by.

A boy with dark brown hair and orange eyes caught her attention, as he strolled down the sidewalk slowly. _Whoa... Why does that guy remind me of Elane? That's odd... And creepy. Ugh._

_**Creeeeeeak!**_

The door opened, as violet hair was in view.

Garry looked at Ib, a confused look forming.

"Ib? Why are you out there?"

"I don't know." She replied, turning around with a sigh.

"Okay then..? Anyways. You want some dinner?"

Ib nodded, skipping back into the kitchen. Garry took a few ingredients, and then...

Wait, how did he do that?

A bowl of spaghetti was in front of her eyes, as Garry sat across from her, grinning.

Ib started to eat, staring at Garry happily.

"Hey Garry."

"A-Ah, yes, Ib?"

Ib twirled her hair around her finger, mumbling quietly.

_Wait, what was I going to say?!_

"..Uhm, sorry. I forgot what I was going to say."

Garry nodded, smiling.

"It's fine. You can tell me later if you remember."

Ib slammed her fist into the palm of her left hand.

"I remember! I was wondering... What was it like to be in the "Fabricated World"?"

Garry looked sad, which instantly made Ib regret what she asked.

"I..." A pause.

_"I__ was lonely."_

Ib could barely hear the whisper, but when she did, she frowned.

"Don't worry. You'll never be alone again, I promise."

* * *

**So yeah.**

**Brown hair and orange eyes?**

**What if he was Elane's brother?!****eleven?one?!**

**Who knoooows?**

**Some secrets may be revealed in later chapters!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Pleaaase? **

**;n;**


	18. She Sucks!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane and ?**

**You do not know one of these words.**

**Btw, everything the other characters say about Elane and how Elane acts is based on a** **REAL**** person.**

**I hate that real person. She sucks and should go fry in a pan because she gets me in trouble almost everyday and steals all my friends. :c**

**Anyways, new chapter!**

* * *

A wind blew softly against a shivering, pale girl who was rubbing her arms for warmth. She was completely soaked and the cold temperature outside tortured her arms, causing her to whimper in pain. _A-Ah... Why did I have to fall into that pond? It looked frozen, but when I tripped, I fell right in! Even worse, I don't have a jacket on! _Darting into a tall, heated building, Ib looked at her bloody, shaky hand.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_A few girls popped up, laughing at Ib._

"_Do you see her? She has **red **eyes!"_

"_I knooow! She's probably a witch!"_

"_Nonono, not just a witch, but a **demon **girl!"_

"_Let's push her into the pond!"_

_And with that, the girls charged at an alarmed Ib, pushing her into the frosty lake._

"_Hahahaha! Let's see if she can make it out!" The leader of the "group" said, pointing at a whimpering Ib. _

"_Let's go, I'm bored with this pathetic witch or whatever." Another girl said, flipping her hair back._

_The group of girls slowly became out of view, leaving Ib by herself._

* * *

Ib bit her lip, remembering being pushed into the freezing pond.

Knocking on Garry's door, Ib wiped a single tear out of her eye.

"Ah? Oh, yes, yes. Just a minute!" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Oh Ib! You're he-..."

A pause.

"Why are you soaking wet?! Get in here or you'll catch a cold! Why are you wearing a coat?! I've been worried! You've been gone for hours and now you come home covered in water!" Garry screeched, pulling her into the living room. "It's... I-it's no problem, rea-"

"No, this is **not **okay. Don't you understand how much I worry for you, Ib?" Garry interrupted. A rosy color appeared on Ib's cold cheeks, warming them up quickly. Garry stared at her bloody, shaky hand, picking it up. "What happened, Ib?" It was a simple answer, but Ib did not want to tell Garry the reason. "Er, I guess I was careless and feel into a pond. Hehe, yeah, that's it..." Garry frowned, then stared at Ib. "Here, maybe this could make it better." Lifting her hand higher, he placed a soft kiss on it. "I, I- Garry, what are you doing?!" Ib cried, blush deepening. "Mothers kiss their child's wounds, so I thought that I should kiss it better..?" Garry replied, smiling. "I guess it does feel a lot better..." Ib mumbled, looking at the ground. "I think I should go to bed... G'night, Garry." Running into her room, Ib shut the door and rubbed the hand Garry kissed against her cheek.

_**How did Garry know this would help? **_

Changing her clothes into a white gown, Ib stared at her small clock, sighing with a hint of gladness.

**10:34**

Ib yawned quietly, plopping into her bed.

But what she didn't know, was that Garry was blushing himself in his bedroom.

* * *

A boy with brown hair and orange eyes walked around the frozen lake, staring at the bright moonlight that made the ice glitter, which made a small curve his lips.A girl who also had orange eyes appeared, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Hello, Kyo." The girl whispered in his ear, a creepy smile appearing on her face. "Hello, Elane." He replied calmly, which made Elane annoyed. _How comes he's not scared of me? Well, I guess it's probably because I look similar to him. Ugh, I hate when I can't scare people. _"What are you doing, here?" Kyo asked, clearly bored with the girl, which made her even more mad. "Are you uninterested with talking to **me **right now, the most prettiest girl you will **ever **get to meet?" For the first time, he looked at her with no expression. "No. Because I was bored with talking to since I **met** you." The harsh reply made Elane grab her knife out. "Don't screw around, Kyo. You know I could easily kick your a-"

A punch to Elane's stomach immediately shut her up.

"Just because you're a girl, does not mean I'm not going to hurt you, got it?" And with saying that, Kyo walked away casually, not giving a damn for what Elane was scream about.

* * *

Ib opened the dusty door of the old, abandoned building. Peeking inside, she walked through it, turning on the lights. She walked over to it, sitting down on the old seat. A beautiful melody played, as Ib cleared her throat to sing along with the tune. A shadow lingered in one of the dark windows, as the person outside of the building listened with curiosity. _What a familiar song... _The figure decided to walk inside the building, and hide. Ib did not know that someone was watching her, as she sang with a soft, sweet voice that surrounded the room. The person who was hiding never got tired of hearing her, as they looked at the brown hair that flew around as different keys were pressed. _It sounds so... Nice._ He let out a little sigh, which caused Ib to pause. _Oh shi- I think she knows I'm here! _

"Hello, is somebody there?" An embarrassed voice asked, as the boy slid under one of the tables which has a gray quilt covering it. "Uh, is anybody there?" Ib asked again, worried that someone heard her. Orange eyes shut tight, as the boy stopped breathing for a moment. _Oh, pleasedon'tfindmepleasedon'tfindmeeeee! _Ib shrugged, then continued to play once more, this time not singing along. Kyo blinked, staring at the piano with interest. _Man, she sure beats Elane at playing the piano. Besides, Elane sucks at piano anyway. Ugh, just thinking of her makes me want to punch something. I better get going, or I might have to deal with her whining. What a bitch. _

Reluctantly crawling away, Kyo escaped into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**So Kyo is basically a stalker. lolol**

**So, what if Elane and Kyo were brother/sister?**

**Who knooooooooows?**

**Anyways, Rate and Review! **

**Please?**

**;n;**


	19. Why Are You Staring?

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Kyo.**

**And of course, I just had to add the girls you just ADORE!**

**Yeah, that's right...**

**It's the group that pushed Ib into the pond! Yaaay!**

**NO. I hate them.**

**Anyways, new chapter.**

* * *

Kyo hung upside down on a bar, sighing.

_Being in the park is rather... Relaxing. I really need to get some stuff of my mind, I mean I'm about to go crazy by Elane's whining and complaining. On top of that, she's starting to really freak me out, saying stuff like "I'll be the prettiest girl you'll ever meet!". Ugh, that is just so annoying, disturbing, and oddly funny all at the same time..._

Leaves were starting to grow back as the melted ice dripped off the trees with a soft splashing sound.

**!**

A drop of water fell on his face, causing him to fall off the bar with a large "thud!".

Angrily, he stomped away from the tree which caused the water to fall in the first place, mumbling with soft huffs and puffs.

* * *

"Hahaha, I know right? Pushing that girl into that pond was hilarious!"

"If I ever see her again, I'm going to push her into mud this time!"

"Oh, really? You should totally video tape it. I would **love **to see the response the demon girl has."

"_Demon girl"? That's interesting... I wonder what they mean by "Demon Girl"._

Hiding behind a tree, he listened to the girls' conversation with a hint of interest.

"Also, did you hear... I mean, why would she... Really? I didn't know that."

Some words were difficult for Kyo to hear, causing him to be confused.

"Hahaha, the demon girl really is funny. She has these really creepy looking eyes! Also, if she hurts one of us for pushing her into the pond, I swear I'm going to... And... So that she'll **never** try it again!" A girl with long, pink hair said, giggling along with the group of girls. Frowning, Kyo walked away from the tree, not wanting to hear anymore of their conversation.

_Those girls are really stupid. Even if I may be mean, they're __**horrible. **__They're just like Elane. Just the thought of having more than one Elane sends shivers up my spine. That's the __**last**__ thing I need to happen._ Sticking his hands in his pockets, a garden full of roses caught Kyo's eyes.

_Roses, eh? Interesting, Mary seems to like roses. But Mary looks so different from Elane, how could they possibly be sisters? It just doesn't seem right. Gah, I'm thinking stupid thoughts, I better think of something else... It's strange that the roses are already looking so healthy, it's only early spring!_

* * *

Ib looked out one of the windows, yawning as she looked at the sky, and then...

**!**

A boy who looked like Elane's twin brother was in the garden, spelling the roses.

… _That guy looks so familiar! _

Ib stared a hole through the glass, staring at the guy, trying to remember whether or not she knew him.

_Wait, didn't I see him walking down the street when I was staring down at the balcony? And why the hell does he look so much like that... Ugh, I don't want to even **think** of her name._

Orange eyes stared at hers, as the boy's mouth opened slightly. _Ohnoohnoohno! He sees me! Now he might think I'm stalking him! _Ducking, Ib hid her face in embarrassment.

_Ah, this rose is bl-_

_What the freak?! Why is that girl staring at me? _

**! **

…

_**What if that is the demon girl?**_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN.**

**In the next chapter, it might possibly get really** **interesting.**

**Like how Elane, Mary, and-**

**Whoops, never mind. -Cough cough-**

**Rate and Review!**

**Please?**

**;n;**


	20. The Truth Is Scary

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane and Kyo.**

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE. D:**

* * *

"Piss off already! I'm tired of your bitching and whining, just... Just shut up!"

"Awww, but it's so fun to mess around with yooouuu~"

A growl was heard from the boy, as his orange eyes shut with anger.

"I will hurt you, Elane. I don't give a damn if you're a girl, because like a I sai-"

He was cut off with Elane's finger that pressed against his lips.

"Shh, shh... I know, Kyo. I know..." Elane whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

_Damn, that girl is crazy._

"Elane, you scare me. You know I'm your **brother**, right?!"

A disturbing smile formed on her lips, as she got closer to him each time he backed away.

"Ohh, Kyo. You know I only love you as a sister, rightttt?~" She walked closer to him, which made his eyes widen.

"I thought you loved Garry! Gah, leave me alone already!"

"Too late."

_I'm **screwed**_.

* * *

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"C'moooon, why won't you wake upppppppp?!" Ib whined, trying to jerk Garry out of sleep.

"Hngggggg... Just five more minutes, please..." He groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Ib pouted, folding her arms.

"But I'm hungryyyyyy!"

Garry opened one eye, staring at Ib with a small smile.

"Fine, fine... Just a minute, okay?"

Getting up, the boy with crazy, violet hair dragged his feet towards the kitchen.

"Ughhh, I knew I shouldn't have spent last night walking around the city for three hours... Now my feet hurt!" He mumbled, preparing coffee and a couple of pieces of toast.

Ib flew into the kitchen, only to slip because of her socks.

"Jeez, that hurt."

Garry held out his hand, holding Ib up.

"Haha, try not to do that again, okay?"

She nodded, smirking.

"Okay."

* * *

Kyo hid in a forest, hugging his shaking knees as he rested his head against them.

_G-god... That was **horrifying**_._ I don't think I'm ever coming home again! My lips feel like they're bleeding, and, and... Gah, snap out of it! You're supposed to be the calm. Caaallm down, just caaalm d-_

"Kyoooooo~"

_FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-_

"Hee hee, you really think I'm going to let you leave?"

"Go away!" Kyo screeched, which caused Elane to back away quickly.

"Calm down, sheesh!"

* * *

Mary sighed as she flipped through her book.

_God, why does Elane have to be **my **sister? She's so retarded. At least Kyo isn't as annoying as her, but I think he's starting to find out something..._

_**Something he shouldn't know.**_

_**Meanwhile...  
**_

Running as fast as he possibly could, Kyo flipped over a fence, barely able to not trip over his feet.

W_hy, why am I stuck with these crazy sisters? _

Darting into his house, Mary looked up from her book, staring at Kyo with a confused face.

"What the... What are you doing, Kyo?"

"Elane..." He whispered, panting heavily.

Mary rolled her eyes, walking to the front door and locking it.

"That girl is crazy, I know." She said, looking back at his now blank face.

_It still makes me confused that you have yellow and blue eyes, yet me and Elane have darker hair, and orange eyes._

"...But so am I." She added, sitting back down in her soft chair.

_What does she mean?!_

"Agh, I'm going to my room."

Kyo ran up the stairs, entering his room, then closing the door quietly and locked it.

_Maybe reading would help..._

Flipping through random books, a larger book caught his attention.

"Guertena's Works" He repeated the title, opening it.

"Hmm, let's see."

Flipping through the book, he could never believe what he saw, as he froze in shock, fear, and many mixed emotions that flew into his mind.

* * *

"Gah, that was some good lunch." Ib said, sipping some of her water.

"Yes, I agree!" Garry replied, smiling as he took his last bite of the rice.

The snow had melted away, and the grass was already a dark green.

"Okay, you're done? Alright, let's go then."

Walking out of the small building, the two walking down the different streets.

"Laaa, laaa, laaa! Was that better, Miku?" A boy with a light blue scarf asked, staring at the girl with teal hair.

"Yes, yes Kaito. That was perfect!" She replied, giggling. Garry looked over in the direction of the conversation was starting, staring at Miku.

_Didn't I meet her at the cafe? _

…

_Yes, I did! Hmm, I've seen her a lot, actually. _

Ib glanced at many different buildings, letting a small sigh escape her lips._  
_

"Is something wrong, Ib?" Garry asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, nothing is wrong. Sorry for making you worry..." Ib mumbled.

* * *

"M-Mary... She's not... my... sister..." Kyo was shaking, as he flipped to another page.

_Gah, that can't be... Let's see here, E?_

**!**

Kyo threw the book out of his hand, as his shivering grew worse.

_Elane... Mary..._

_**They don't exist.**_

* * *

Mary knew that Kyo found out, and threw the book out of her hand.

_Why didn't you just be a good boy?_

_**Why can't you just die?**_

* * *

**OH SHI-**

**So, whatcha think?**

**Rate and Review!**

**Please?**

**;n;**

**_I wish they'd all just die..._**

**_Over the rainbow~_**


	21. Liar, Liar, Liar!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane and Kyo.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them sooo much ^^**

* * *

_**Why did mom and dad die?**_

This question always popped into Kyo's head every single day.

It was annoying.

Super, super annoying.

Drawing random patterns, Kyo let out a small sigh.

_Something doesn't feel right..._

_Yesterday, I was reading a green book, then..._

_I can't remember what happened!_

_I must know, I just have to!_

Another sigh escaped his lips, as Kyo got off from the bed and leaped over the stairs.

"Mary, Elane! What's for breakfast?" He called out, taking a look around the house.

Nothing.

_Where did they go? I'm super hungry, and the only thing I can make is toast!_

"Ugh."

The mumble echoed in the air, while an orange eye looked around the kitchen for something edible.

_Cereal? Better than burnt toast._

Pouring the cereal into the bowl, Kyo grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and dumped a third of it into the bowl.

_I hate this kind of cereal. It doesn't even have any raisins in it, damn it!_

* * *

"...Huh?"

A cat walked along the fence, catching Ib's attention.

_A cat... Wait a minute!_

_Didn't one of our neighbors lose one of their cats?_

_Yes, yes... This cat belongs to them, I know it!_

"Uh, come here kitty!"

The cat turned around, as its red eyes stared at Ib with interest.

She held out her arms, grabbing the cat.

"I think your owners will be very happy I found you."

A girl with long, orange hair appeared, frowning as she looked around.

"Ah! Are you looking for this cat?" Ib asked, stretching her arms so that cat was inches away from the girl.

"Yes! Come here, Mr. Toko!"

The cat leaped into the girl's arms, purring.

"Oh, thank you so much Ib! Where did you find him?" She asked, petting the pleased cat.

"Well, I was walking down to the store, and he was walking on a fence, so yeah..."

"Ah, okay. Once again, thank you!"

"No problem!"

The girl skipped away, disappearing into a large house.

* * *

Garry lifted his head towards the sky, closing his eyes slowly.

_I wonder what happened to that Lewis guy. _

_Is he dead?_

_Was he kidnapped?_

_Pah, who cares?_

_Now he isn't with Ib anymore, and-_

_Wait..._

_Why am I so worried about her, anyways?_

_Maybe it's because of the Gallery?_

_Yes, that has to be it._

_Or maybe..._

_No! That can't be right, it just..._

_This hurts my brain. Think of something else, and it could just..._

_Meh, I'm not sure of that._

_Am I arguing with myself?_

_Ugh, never mind._

"Garry?"

Garry froze in shock.

"Hmm?"

"It's good to see you~"

"Haha, yes! It's very good to see you! I've been missing you, you know." Garry replied, smiling.

Elane took a seat next to Garry, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Elane." He whispered back.

_I love you, I do Elane._

_I do?_

_Of course I do! I should love Elane, she's my girlfriend._

_But, I feel different._

_Very different._

She looked up at him, smiling.

"You do?"

"Y-yes! Of course I do!"

_Was that a lie?_

_No, that couldn't be._

Ib stared at the television, once in a while flipping through different channels.

_Man, it feels like I keep on doing the same thing over, and over, and over..._

_Hah, I'm probably just a boring person._

"Ib, I home!"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, looking at the door.

"Welcome back, Garry."

"You got the groceries?" Ib asked, yawning.

"Yup!" He replied, setting them down on the kitchen floor.

"You're kind of late, it's already almost time for bed..."

"Ah, it is? Sorry about that, I had to do some stuff on the way." Garry said with a hint of...

**?**

_Garry sounds kind of sad. I wonder why?_

"I think I should go to bed. G'night, Garry."

Garry smiled watching as Ib walked away.

"Good night, Ib."

Ib closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

_I can't sleep, no matter how hard I try._

_It sucks._

Garry opened her door, causing her hold back a scream.

"Ib, are you awake?"

_I wonder what he will do if I continue pretending to be asleep._

Garry sat down next to her bed, sighing softly.

_What the hell am I doing?_

…

A kiss on the cheek was placed, as Garry stared at Ib.

_Oh god. What have I done?!_

_What if she wakes up?_

_What if she knew I..._

A dark red colored Ib's face, as her eyes opened instantly.

"G-Garry?!"

He hung his head, placing his hands on his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Garry said, squeezing his eyes closed.

"I just didn't have enough sleep, so I didn't know what I was thinking..."

_Lies._

_You're a liar._

_Liar, liar, liar!_

_Am I a liar? _

_I think I am._

_I'm horrible for lying, then._

"Okay."

That was all Ib could say.

…

_I feel dizzy._

* * *

**D'aww, poor Kyo doesn't have his damn raisins. **

**Rate and Review!**

**Pleeease? **

**;n;**


	22. Stay Away From Her!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane, Kyo, ?, and ?.**

**Herp de derp.**

**More chapters!**

**Trying to make them longer, but kind of failing at it right now.**

**Oh well...**

* * *

A star's glow flickered in the midnight sky, as a breeze swayed the leaves with a soft, crisp sound.

_Why do I always end up here?_

Yet another question could not be answered.

Why?

No one knows, exactly...

A small smile spread across the shadow's face, while the figure walked over to a dimly light area, where the stars glittered everywhere.

**?**

"Ugh!"

Another shadow appeared, as a quiet voice mumbled angrily.

"Looks like I'm lost yet _again_..."

Squinting, the shadow which was walking through the area appeared to be a girl.

"Hmm... This place looks familiar." She whispered, lifting her head up slightly, taking in the beautiful view.

**!**

"Wah!"

Crimson eyes widened, as Ib tripped over the person who was there before her.

"Hey, watch it!" A voice said with a scream.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..." She replied quietly, glancing at the person who she tripped on.

"Whatever..."

…

_Wait._

_I think I might have seen this person the other day!_

_But I can't really tell, it's kind of dark._

She crawled closer, causing the other person to back away.

_Well, I'm not sure anymore... His, or her voice, was kind of boyish, yet sounded like a girl..._

_Hmmmmm..._

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hold still, already!"

Ib could now see bright orange eyes staring at her, causing her to scream and jump back.

_Aaaagh! It's Elane!_

"Girl, are you crazy or something?"

"What do you mean?! You're Elane, aren't you?"

"Are you serious? I'm a freaking **boy**, not a girl! And how do you know Elane, anyway?"

"Long story. Anyway, who are you if you **aren't** Elane?"

"I'm her brother, K-"

"Wait a minute, weren't you that girl who was staring at me the other day...?" Kyo asked, hugging his knees as he stared into the dark sky.

"Oh, me? Haha, no way! Um, you might be mistaking me for someone else, hehe..."

_So, she's the demon girl._

…

**!**

_I-is she the one I heard playing and singing on the piano?!_

_N... No, that couldn't be.._

"I'm Ib. Nice to meet you, K." She said, sticking her tongue out a bit.

Kyo rolled his eyes, staring at the clueless girl.

"My name isn't K, it's Kyo."

* * *

_Ohh, where is Ibbbb?!_

Garry walked around in circles, ignoring the hot food he made for him and Ib.

_I'm going to look for her. It's getting super late!_

Opening the door of his apartment room-

"Garry?"

Elane smiled, hugging him.

"Elane? What are you doing here s-"

"Late? No reason. I'd love to talk, but I gotta go. Later!~"

* * *

A girl with bright yellow hair wandered around the empty streets, purple eyes sparkling with delight.

_I've been dieing to get some of those delicious, mouth-watering, sweets! Ohh, they are so good!~_

Slipping a lemon candy inside of her mouth, the girl skipped across different paths across the never-ending city.

"_Riiiiiiiiing!_"

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Hello? You do know it's in the middle of the night, right?" She said into the phone, placing a hand on her hip.

"I know, Ren. I was just wonder where the hell you went, that's all!" The voice answered, as Ren could hear a few mumbles through the cellphone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just taking a walk, that's all! Stop worrying, okay, Lillian?"

"But I'm your best friieeeeend, Ren!" Lillian whined.

…

**!**

"Holy... I gotta go, Lillian! Bye!" Ren said with a hint of anger and fear, which caught Lillian's attention.

"What's wrong, Re-"

The voice was cut off when Ren hung up, staring up at the girl who was in front of her.

"Why the hell are you here, Elane?"

"Why do you think?~" Elane replied, winking.

Ren resisted the urge to punch her, and instead walked away from Elane as fast as possible.

"Where do you think you're g-"

"Piss off, Elane."

"You know, Ren... None of your friends trust you completely anymore, thanks to m-"

"Screw friends. If they don't trust me, then I can't help that."

The girl with blonde hair disappeared in the darkness, leaving an annoyed Elane by herself.

"She definitely deserves a medal, saying "The Asshole Of The Year"." Ren quietly told herself.

* * *

"Haha, yeah... Well, I think I should get going, or els-"

"Ib! What are you doing with that boy?!"

…_Garry is so over protective, sometimes.__  
_

"He's just a friend of mine!"

Kyo looked at Ib, giving her a fake disgusted face.

"Me, your **friend**? Pfffft, no way."

Ib knew he was joking around, but Garry did not.

That was a bad thing.

A very, very bad thing.

"Ib, you know your mom said not to talk to strangers?! Get away from him!"

A sigh escaped Ib's lips, as she got up.

_"Sorry_, Kyo_. My friend is over protective like that, and he doesn't really like me talking to other guys... for some reason."_ Ib whispered into Kyo's ear, causing him to shrug.

Garry didn't like the fact that she was whispering to that stranger.

He didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Here's some useless information nobody cares about yet I'm still going to post it! :P**

**Ren = My character I use for drawings, other stuff, etc.**

**Also, Ren and Elane have the same relationship me and this girl that I want to fry in a frying pan has.**

**Rate and Review!**

**Please, with cherries and magg- I mean sprinkles on top?**

**;n;**


	23. Stop Playing Around!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane the maggot eater, Kyo, Ren, and Elane's Vic- I mean Lillian.**

**I somewhat am pleased to where this is heading.**

**And I felt sort of depressed, so here is a bunch of sadness.**

**Boo hoo.**

**Also, thank you very much for the reviews, guys! ^^**

* * *

Tears spilled down a depressed Ren as she read the conversation she and her no longer best friend had.

"**Lillian My Best Friend!:** We need 2 talk."

"**Renny:** K. What do u need to talk about right now?"

"**Lillian My Best Friend!: **Elane told me u said I was a lying bitch."

"**Renny:** What?! I never said that!"

"**Lillian My Best Friend!: **I'm sorry, Ren. I just don't trust u anymore. Btw, I threw our friendship bracelet away, since I can't trust a word u say anymore. Sorry."

"**Change contact?**"

"**Successfully changed contact "Lillian My Best Friend!" to "Elane's Victim Number Ten".**"

_Why doesn't anybody understand?_

_**Why is everyone on her side?**_

* * *

"Garry."

No response.

"Garry." Ib repeated.

"Hmm?"

"Get out of bed, sleepy head."

Garry rolled around in his bed, accidentally falling off of the warmth.

"Ow..."

Giggling echoed in the room, as Ib stretched her hand out to help Garry up from the carpet floor.

"Be more careful, Garry!"

"Yeah, sorry..." He mumbled, rising to his feet.

"Let's go make breakfast, okay?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Elane smiled at her success, as a soft knocking sound was heard from the living room.

"Just a second!"

Opening the door, Lillian appeared.

"Heya, Elane! Whatcha want to do today?" Lillian asked, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I dunno. Be right back, I gotta go talk to my sister."

Mary then appeared, a frown appearing on her pale face as blue eyes stared at confused green ones.

"Is that your sister, Elane?"

"Yes. Mary, I'm going to the mall, okay?"

"Sure, I'll just stay home by myself, I guess." Mary replied, turning around to head for the stairs.

"Okay. Let's go, Lilly!"

"Alriiiight!~"

* * *

Kyo placed his headphones around his neck, as he walked past crowds of noisy people.

_Wait, what was I doing here in the first place?_

In a distance, Kyo could see Ib talking to her cellphone, laughing one minute, serious the other.

_Why do I keep running into that girl?_

_**What if she really was a demon girl?**_

_Pfffft. That's a really stupid idea. Never mind that..._

"Yeah! I know, because... What? Oh, I was supposed to get some ice cream, right? Okay, well tell... That I said... Okay, bye!"

Ib's words were cut out by the sound of loud talking surrounding the large building, which gave Kyo a minor head ache.

"Hahahaha! I'm glad we're friends, because you're... Yeah!"

This sentence made Kyo mad.

Quite mad.

_Elane is literally every single damn place I'm in! Who's that girl with her, anyways?_

Walking over to where Elane and her friend was, Kyo also spotted a girl with blonde hair and purple eyes...

**!**

Her purple eyes were teary, as he noticed she was staring at his **disgusting **sister, as Elane laughed at her.

"Elane! What the hell are you doing?"

Orange eyes looked away from the blonde, turning around to face the secretly angry Kyo.

"Why are you here? You're going to ruin my fun. You **always** do."

Lillian blushed a deep red, poking Elane.

"_Elane, is that your brother?" _Lillian whispered into Elane's ear, looking back at Kyo.

"_Yeah. He sucks, though." _Elane replied, only to have her mouth shut by Lillian's hand.

"_Shhhhh! Don't let him hear us! By the way, he's **super** cute."_

"Guys. I'm right here, you know."

"O-oh, I'm sorry..." Lillian hung her head in embarrassment.

"Why is that girl over there crying and staring at you guys, anyways?" Kyo asked, turning his head back to the girl who was now hiding her face with her hands, tears continuing to flow.

"Oh, her? She's just some retarded stalker." Elane replied, shrugging it off.

Lillian put her hands on her hips, nodding.

"Yeah! She sucks."

Kyo now appeared to be confused...

And possibly even more angry...?

"Well, you shouldn't just piss around and back stab her, you know."

"What ever, Kyo. Later, loser bro."

With that, Elane stomped away from him, letting out a puff of air like a child.

Lillian, on the other hand, turned around, giving Kyo a flirty look and winked at him.

_Ugh. Elane and her slutty friend are stupid. I think I'm going to talk to that girl over there, maybe she will agree with me._

Without hesitating any longer, Kyo sat down next to the sobbing girl nonchalantly.

But what she didn't know since she didn't see him, was that inside, Kyo was actually shaking.

"So... Why are you crying, exactly?" He asked, not daring to look at her.

"I-It's a long s... story." She replied quietly, peeking her eye out of her hand to stare at him.

"Not like I have anything else to do."

"R-really? Well it started like this..."

* * *

Ib walked around the mall, unaware of Elane's pointing and laughing at her.

"Hey look, it's demon girl!"

Lillian looked confused, staring at Elane with curiosity.

"What do you mean, Elane?"

"What I mean is, she has red eyes. She **has **to be a demon girl. It was highly amusing when I pushed her into a pond a few months ago. Hehehe~"

"Elane, you keep on making fun of other people behind their backs. It's starting to get annoying, you know?"

"How would you know? You're just some loser. We're no longer friends, okay? Okay."

With that, Elane left a shocked Lillian to get closer to Ib, just to make fun of her and her red eyes.

* * *

"...And that's how it started."

Kyo frowned, staring at the girl with a hint of understanding.

"Oh... I know how you feel. I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Ren. And you?"

"I'm Kyo."

"Nice to meet you, Kyo."

"Yeah, whatever."

_This mask is taking over._

_I can't believe I used to be so happy, cheery, and friendly!_

_Now look at me! I'm almost emotionless, sad and unfriendly._

_But honestly, I think I like it that way._

Ren got up, walking away from the surprised Kyo.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

It was too late.

She already disappeared into the large crowd.

_Damn!_

_I need some raisins right now._

* * *

Elane became tired of chasing Ib around, making fun of her eyes.

"This is boring. I think I'm going to go eat. Later, demon girl."

Ib turned around, landing a punch on Elane's face.

"Shut up."

It was then when Garry appeared, staring at Elane, then Ib.

"Ib! What are you doing?!"

Ib turned around, and simply walked away, leaving confused and angry Garry and Elane.

_I'm too tired to deal with this crap. I'll just go eat or something._

A boy with blonde hair was running in circles around Ib, waving a banana around like a maniac.

"Bananas, I love bananas!~"

"Len! Get over here!" A girl who appeared to be his twin called out, chasing after him angrily.

_Weird things happen where I live._

_**Very weird things.**_

* * *

**Lolol.**

**So, I've got it all under control.**

**This is going to be Garry x Ib.**

**-Presses button which starts applause-**

**Thank you, thank you!**

**Hehe.**

**Anyways, Rate and Review!**

**Please?**

**;n;**


	24. I Don't Need Your Help! Or Perhaps I Do?

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane the stalker, Kyo and his damn raisins, Ren, and Lillian.**

**This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that. :c**

**Anyways, I've decided that maybe, just maybe, every five chapters* that something important/special/interesting happens.**

***It might not be every five chapters.**

**But who knows?**

**Sorry for rambling, so let's just get on with this chapter!**

**I don't really like this chapter as much, though.**

**But, whatever!**

* * *

"**Elane's Victim Number Ten:** I'm sorry I didn't trust u..."

"**Renny: **What do u mean?"

…

…

"**Elane's Victim Number Ten: **Elane wasn't really my friend."

…

**?**

"**Renny: **What? I thought u guys were the bestest of friends!"

"**Elane's Victim Number Ten: **U thought wrong."

A soft ringtone was soon heard, playing a pretty melody.

"Hello?"

"Heya, crybab-"

Elane's voice was cut off.

"Bye."

"**Call ended.**"

Ren threw her cell phone into a basket full of folded blankets, hopping out of bed and ran down the series of stairs that lead to the quiet, empty living room.

_Retard._

A small rabbit hopped around the garden, catching both Ib and Garry's attention.

"Aren't we supposed to get groceries, Garry?"

"Nah. I'm tired..."

"Garry, you're **always** tired!"

Garry chuckled at that, getting off of the bench he was once sitting on.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go get some food, then I guess."

"Alright, finally! It's almost lunch and I'm starving!"

The two soon walked away...

But what they didn't know, was that a person was watching their **every single movement**.

"Ugghh..."

Kyo rubbed his already crazy dark brown hair, making it look worse than before.

_I'm so tired._

_So, so tired._

_Perhaps a walk could help?_

_Yeah..._

After quickly grabbing breakfast and running out the door, he started to slow down his pace, and stared at the ground with each step.

_Yet another breakfast without my dam ra-_

**!**

Kyo fell back, staring at the surprised, and annoyed Ren.

"Ow! Dammit, watch where you're go-"

"No, **you **watch out where **you're **going." Ren interrupted, hands on her hips and her tongue sticking out.

"Ren?"

"Kyo?"

"Stop mocking me."

"Bleeeh, stop mercking meh."

_Why you little!_

Kyo growled quietly, turning around.

"Ugh. You're so annoying sometimes, you know that?"

Ren shrugged in response, a silly smile forming on her lips.

"Maybe **you're **the one that's annoying. But what ever!~"

Kyo attempted to slap his hand against his forehead, but instead slapped his right eye.

"Owww!"

He fell on his knees, clutching the right side of his face.

_Why does it hurt so much when I touch my right eye? I don't have this problem with my left._

_God damn this hurts!_

This cause Ren to jerk around, running towards the direction Kyo was in.

"Kyo! Are you okay?"

"Does it look like it?!"

"Yeah! It's perfectly normal to fall to your knees, screaming in pain! I'm just trying to help, but it looks like you don't need it!"

_Why does she care?_

_It's just a stupid little thing, it's not even important!_

"Because I don't! Go away, already!"

…

"Fine. Screw you, Kyo."

Blonde hair bounced up and down as Ren walked away, apparently hurt by the fact that he didn't want help.

That he didn't want **her **help.

* * *

**B'awww, poor Ren.**

**So, what do you think about Kyo x Ren?**

**I mean, at least Kyo isn't with Ib, right...?**

**Right?**

**Riiiiiight...?!**

**Rate and Review!**

**Please, with damn raisins, sprinkles, and macaroons on top?**

**;n;**


	25. I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane, Kyo, Ren, and Lillian.**

**The truth will be revealed in this chapter.**

**THE TRUTH.**

**THE FULL. TRUUUUUUTH!**

**Sorta.**

* * *

Kyo slammed his unfinished drawing down against the tiled floor, growling in a low voice as he threw himself against his bed, covering his head with a fluffly, black pillow.

"What the hell is going on up there?!" A girly voice asked, foot steps now becoming more and more audible near the long stairwell.

"I'm just so... Angry!" He called out, his voice muffled out due to the cushions he planted his face on.

"Why?"

Mary stared at the frustrated boy with a spark of interest, laying her huge books and glasses down on one of the polished, brown tables in Kyo's bedroom.

"..."

"Because I don't have any damn raisins to calm me down!"

* * *

"Raisins!"

Ib kicked her legs back in forth with rhythm, patiently waiting for Garry to finish his meal.

"Ugh, raisins?!" He repeated, pushing the bowl away from him gently.

Raisins aren't really one of my favorite fruits..."

A chuckle escaped the brunette, as red eyes darted from Garry's disgusted face, and the oat meal which had a bunch of raisins in it.

"Why do you hate raisins, Garry?"

"Because! When I was about four, I thought I was going to eat a chocolate chip cookie, then..."

_Bwahahahaha! Poor Garry, he got stuck with an icky raisin cookie!_

"...So that's why I find them... Sorta not tasty."

"Yeah, I don't really care for raisins, e-"

"_Zzzzzzzzz! Zzzzzz..._"

_**Caller ID**: Renny_

"Sorry Garry, just a minute."

"_Hello? Ib?"_ A small voice echoed into Ib's phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Let's go hang out at our **secret** area we found the other day!"_

"Wha...? Oh yeah! You mean..?"

"_Yup! Meet you there in I dunno, ten minutes or less?"_

"Alright. Bye, Ren!"

"_Buh bye!~"_

"**Call Ended.**"

* * *

"Holy... Ugh! My eye, my eye!"

Kyo rolled around his bedroom floor, his right hand clutching his eye in pain, tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

_Why the hell does this hurt so much? I never have this much pain in my left eye, so why my right?_

_Hnnnng..._

**!**

_The pain... It just disappeared within milliseconds...!_

Getting up, he walked out of his bedroom, sliding down the railing of the stairs which lead to the hallway that had pictures of him and his sisters together in a painting, hanging on the wall.

"Where are you going?~"

_God damn! The last thing I need to be annoyed by my stupid sister!_

"Go away."

"No."

Elane did not obey easily, which made Kyo more pissed than he already was.

What a freaking horrible day.

All because he didn't have any damn raisins.

"Fine, fine! What the hell do you want, Elane?"

"Do you want to know?"

Kyo furrowed his brow, clearly confused by what Elane had just asked.

"Know what?"

"Do you want to know?" She repeated, expression not changing.

"Know what?!"

_Is she **trying** to piss me off more than I already am? Well, it sure is working._

"Do you want to know why your right eye hurts?"

"Does it look like it?!"

"It's because..."

"**That's **_**my**_** eye.**"

…

**?**

"What do you mean...?"

"I know you've been wondering why I've been wearing this... thingy, right?"

Elane pointed to her black eyepatch, smiling in a non creepy way.

Wait, was that even possible?

It actually **was** possible.

Surprising, indeed.

"Well... Yeah."

A pause.

"**...I sacrificed my right eye, just for you.**"

Kyo froze in shock, eyes widening as he began to tremble.

"W-Why...?"

"Because, I felt bad I stabbed your eye out a long time ag-"

Elane slapped her hand against her mouth, turning around and walking away from the frightened boy, hiding her face with her dark black hair.

"I said too much."

"**I'm sorry, Lewis. I really am.**"

…

…

...

_Who the hell is Lewis?!_

* * *

**Oh mah gerd, Kyo is Lewis?!/one!eleven?**

**This shall be known in the next chapter.**

**How will this turn out?**

**Not even _I _know.**

**So yeah, this is basically a Ib x Garry and Kyo x Ren fanfic, I have decided.**

**Even though I myself do not like Elane, even _she _has feelings.**

**I know, it's unbelievable.**

**Anyways...**

**So, rate and review!**

**I promise it will be worth the time, I think.**

**Please review with damn raisins and muffins and rose petals and maggot sprinkles on top?**

**What, wut?**

**But still, I really, really need the reviews, because it makes the story more interesting!**

**Also, thank you people for reviewing!**

**Special thanks to DeluxeMagnum69, the amazing person who always reviews my stuff! **

**Thanks a lot!~**

**Sorry for talking so much, I'm just a little excited is all.**

**One more thing is, that I will now be making changes to some of my chapters since they look a less...**

**Good.**

**Kthxbye!**


	26. And So, Time Repeats As a Broken Record!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane, Kyo, Ren, and Lillian.**

**Sorry for this being so short.**

**I mean, this is super de duper short.**

**When the text is like** _**this,**_**it means that all/some of the characters are saying the same thing.****  
**

**Pretty dumb, but that's how I roll. :P**

* * *

"What the hell...?"

Drops of rain splattered on an annoyed, oranged-eyed boy, causing him to shake violently with each cold drop splashed against his warm, yet pale face and brunette hair.

_Damn rain! Now I have to take a shower when I go home, or else M-_

"Need an umbrella?"

Kyo was very stubborn when it came to help.

He didn't need any help, he could do anything by himself without it.

"No."

"You're going to catch a cold, Kyo."

"Shut up."

Ren was a little offended by this, but refused to take the umbrella without Kyo under it.

"No. Get under here, before yo-"

Kyo walked away from her, leaving her wide-eyed ,as rain wet her hair due to the fact she outstretched her arm with the umbrella to hand over to Kyo.

_Stupid girl. I don't need any help._

_**!**_

A small piece of paper attracted ten different eyes.

_Guertena's Art Gallery is now open for a short period of time!_

_There you can see some of his old paintings which will be in the same locations at before._

_Some of the popular ones include:_

_Fabricated World_

_Abyss Of The Deep_

_Coughing Man_

_Worry_

_And many more lovely paintings!_

_Come by today, it will be worth it!_

"_**...Well that's interesting."**_

"Ib, you want to go back?!"

The girl nodded her head in response, lifting her head up to stare at the confused, upset Garry.

"B-but..."

"Let's go."

"Wai-"

"Go. Now."

That was all it took to make Garry reluctantly move towards the city.

"Thank you, Garry."

Ib smiled, glancing towards the haunted gallery which was now in view, holding her breath with each passing second.

"Mary, how long?"

"Not too long..." The girl replied, drawing yet another painting.

"I thought you-"

"I changed my mind, this is for my friends."

Elane smirked, the grip on her knife increasing.

"So do I get to...?"

"Yes."

The girl with black hair jumped joyfully, giggling like a maniac.

"I get to kill Ib!~"

* * *

**OH SHI-**

**RATE AND REVIEW, DAMMIT!**

**Pleaseeee, with Red And Blue Petals, Bitchy Elanes, Cereal Killer Marys, Damn Raisin Eaters, and cellphones on top?!**

**Because, if you don't review, this story might end prematurely. **

**So, do me a favor and Reeeview!**

**TT^TT**


	27. I'm Bad Ass

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Elane, the damn raisin eater, Ren, and Lillian.**

**I seriously tried to make this interesting.**

**I TRIIIEEEED.**

**D: **

**So anyways, here's a new chapter for you guys!**

* * *

_Who turned off the lights?_

…

…

…

_Why is the front door locked?_

…

_Oh..._

_OH SHI-_

Ib jerked her head around, only to see a black mannequin which had a white head stomping towards her angrily.

It came closer and closer, until Ib could actually **feel** its breath against her pale, scared face. Its right hand which held a dagger raised instantly, as it was about to stab Ib.

"_Grrrrrrrrrrr..._"

It soon attempted to stab the poor Ib, causing Ib to back herself into a wall, and-

…

…

…

**?!**

A boy with brunette hair had jump kicked the mannequin down, his orange eyes looking over to Ib with mixed emotions hidden inside.

"What the hell...?"

Kyo glanced at his left hand, squeezing his eyes in pain.

"_Looks like I stabbed my hand on accident."_

Ib just sat there.

She couldn't believe anything she just saw.

"..."

"...How did y-"

The mannequin was already back onto its feet, the head of it spilling tears of... red paint?

_God damn! This asstard got up even after the force of my kick? Ugh, I really wanted to look like a bad ass, too!_

The dagger was once again trying to stab both the frightened girl and boy.

_Aha! I got it~_

Without hesitating any longer, Kyo kicked the mannequin **right in the crotch, **causing it to double over, and with a demonic voice, it howled in agony.

_Hehe, I guess I'm bad ass after all!_

Mary sat down calmly, staring into the blank canvas and touched it to see what was currently happening.

"Urgghh. That dumb mannequin! I told it _**I **_was going to kill Ib. I'm going to kill her! _**Me, Me, Meeeee!**_" Elane screeched, slamming her dagger furiously against a mannequin head, easily breaking it into a million pieces. "Blood"(?) spilled all over her face, causing a creepy, crooked smile to form on the crazy girl's lips.

"Ehehehehehe... Nobody is going to stop me! Bwuahahahahahaha-" A cough cut her off, and she cleared her throat in annoyance. "Damn allergies..."

"Ow, my head..."

**?**

_Where the hell am I?!_

"H-Hello...?"

An eerie sound lingered in the air, causing Ren to bite her lip so hard it bled.

_C'mon, now don't be a wimp. Let's just... get out of this art gallery! They probably just had a black out... Yeah! That's it! Just a black out is all..._

Getting off of the cold floor, the blonde walked towards the entrance of the building and pull the knob.

…

…

…

_It's locked, dammit!_

Ren then took a sharp object she had in her pocket (Wow, she just randomly had a sharp object?), and threw it towards the dark glassed window of the door, causing a large hole to appear on it...

What she saw made her jaw drop to the floor.

The hole she had made had made an exit, but the thing was...

There wasn't any cities.

There wasn't any people.

There wasn't any Kyo.

There wasn't any animals.

There wasn't any Kyo.

…

…

…

_Am I in hell?_

"_Hhheeeheeeheeeee~_"

A lady in blue appeared, staring at the blonde's purple rose with hungry, painted blue eyes.

"**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!**" She screeched, eyes turning a bloody red. Her right hand soon raised, aiming towards the poor girl, and was about to scratch the skin off of the younger.

…

…

…

_Nothing... Happened?_

The old painting's face was ripped in two, as her hero had a silly smile on his face.

…

…

…

_He... He actually smiles?_

"Yo, Ren. What are you doing here in this hellhole?"

The girl could not respond.

"Ren?"

In the darkness, Ren squinted, and finally spotted crimson red eyes staring at her joyfully.

"Ib!"

The two girls hugged like no tomorrow (They are actually best friends. OH MAGER- … Hey! Stop cutting me off, dammi-), leaving Kyo by himself (Forever alone, much? Yeah, I'd have to agr-).

"Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

An unmanly scream was heard a few rooms down, scaring the three to the point of almost pissing themselves!

"What the hell was that?!"

Instead of screaming like Kyo and Ren, Ib started to laugh uncontrollably, running over to the room which the sound was heard.

"Holy shizzles, has Ib gone crazy?"

Kyo furrowed his brow, chewing his lip nervously.

"_She better not die in there."_

…

**?!**

Instead of screaming and stabbing sounds, they heard sobbing, laughter, and other sounds...

Soon, Ib came out of the room...

With another person?

"Oh, I'm really glad you guys are safe..."

The violet haired boy smiled at Kyo, smile widening.

Ren hugged Gary, then stepped back to introduce him to the confused boy.

"Kyo, this is Garry! Garry, this is Kyo."

Garry outstretched his hand for Kyo to shake, but was refused.

_So, apparently this guy doesn't like handshakes, huh?_

_Haha, whatever._

Elane stared at the canvas with tears spilling her cheeks, whimpering slightly.

"No, no, no! I don't want to kill my Garry! Don't, just please... don't make me kill him! I will do anything to save him, please don't make me kill him!"

Mary seemed irritated by this, and pushed the younger girl away from the canvas in annoyance.

"No. We're going to kill _**all **_of them. Remember the promise we made to the paintings?"

The girl with black pigtails nodded, wiping some of the tears away from her eye.

"But my Garry is more important!"

"Look, I don't want to kill Ib, I really don't. But I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it!"

_No._

_I still won't kill Garry!_

_I can't!_

_He's the only one that cares about me!_

* * *

**BAWWWW.**

**Poor Elane, she has to kill Garbear.**

**Boohoo.**

**Besides, that ain't gonna happen...**

**Or maybe it will?**

**Who knows?!**

**Anyways, Review guys!**

**Please, with crotch kicking raisin eaters on top?**

**;n;**


	28. Selfish Brat!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in Ib, except Elane da cereal killer, Kyo, Ren, and Lillian.**

**Warning: This kinda has some cussing in it, I dunno.**

**Okay, wanna hear a completely stupid story that happened to me yesterday?**

**No?**

**Well, you can just skip this, then.**

**So, there's this girl, who keeps on lying and saying she's always the one who's the "most innocent angel evar", tells me, "DIS IS ALL YO FAULT AND I WOULDN'T BE MEAN TO YOU AS LONG AS YOU WERE NICE 2 ME BLAHHHHH"**

**Then, later, me and my best friend were hanging out, and she was about to leave, then she was like, "Omg bye Leah (My best friend), and bye loser (Me)!"**

**My best friend was so pissed she told me, "I hope that bitch whore slut burns and dies in hell."**

**Lololol.**

**I know, stupid right?**

**Sorry.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

All they were to those two so-called "humans" were toys.

Once they were bored with the scared group, they would get rid of them by throwing them into the lifeless world where none of them could ever soak in the sun's warm light, or taste the delicious, mouth-watering pastry known as a "macaroon" in their life again.

Kyo nonchalantly strolled down the haunted hallways, staring at the twisted, disturbing paintings with disinterest.

**!**

"Holy shi-"

Ren pushed the brunette out of the way, rolling her eyes in irritation.

"That thing just spit a bunch of shit out of its mouth!" He exclaimed, a pink hue appearing on his face due to embarrassment.

"Yeah, I saw it. It's not like I'm blind, retard." Ren spat, folding her arms as she stared at him as if he was the dumbest person in the worl-, er, Fabricated Hellhole, that is.

"Guys, they longer you sit around, the more of the chance you'll get raped by that Lady in Blue. I heard that she left her frame is trying to flirt with everything in sight!" Garry mumbled, placing his blue rose into a brown, clay pot halfway full with odd smelling water in it, causing it to glow radiantly for a split second.

"This place certainly has changed..." Ib whispered, attempting to see what had changed in the twisted gallery.

"I agree. I can't seem to remember anything in here, really. Maybe something happened?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

Elane stared at the canvas with excitement, stroking her yellow rose softly.

"Hee hee, I can't wait to put an end to that girl!~"

"Be patient, Elane. Like I said over a million times, we have changed the structure of the "Fabricated World", so it will be more difficult for them to pass through all the rooms."

"But Marrrrryyyy, I wanna kill Ib nooooow!"

"Stop being a selfish moron, Elane." Mary muttered, ripping a hole into her painting with her brush anger.

The girl with black pigtails puffed her cheeks up furiously, stomping her foot like a young child who did not get her plastic barbie doll (Man, so many dumb asses try to look like her these days, and don't even get me started with duck faces, I m-). Stabbing a mannequin head repeatedly, the younger smiled a wide, disturbing, toothy grin, blood splattering on her pale face as the now broken head was destroyed into a puff of smoke.

_This is going to be perfect._

_**Garry will be mine, and mine alone.**_

_**Together, Forever.**_

* * *

**WHAT HAVE I DONE.**

**I dislike this chapter, blegh.**

**Oh well...**

**If this chapter makes you not want to read this anymore, I completely understand.**

**And this is why I should never, ever, ever make chapters so late at night.**

**Hnnngh.**

**Review guys!**

**Please, with cereal killers, damn raisin eaters, and dumb ass girls on top?**

**;n;**


	29. Mother, Father?

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything to do with Ib, and only own Elane, Kyo, Ren, and Lillian.**

**Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**This chapter doesn't really look quite right to me, but I'm not sure why... :\**

* * *

"Huh?"

A dimly lit hallway lead the four into an orange room, filled to the top with random painting tools, motionless paintings, and small mannequin heads.

"_Hhhhh..._"

A small mirror which had shattered in the process of falling had left sharp fragments scattered around their feet, catching Kyo's attention.

Squatting down, he took a closer look, only to see...

**?!**

There was a woman dressed in yellow, staring back at him with sorrowful yellowish-orange eyes.

…

_Mom?!_

A single tear trickled down Kyo's colorless face, causing the others to pause in what they were currently doing, to stare down at him.

"Kyo?"

…

He was frozen there, staring at the lady in the haunted mirror with sadness and anger.

"Kyo?" The blonde repeated, sitting down next to him, as she got a better look at what he was staring at.

_Is that how she died?!_

* * *

Kicking her legs back and forth impatiently, Elane squirmed around in her chair she was seated in.

"Oh dear, it looks like Kyo found out about _Mother..._"

Mary jerked her head up, staring at Elane with a hint of fear.

"What if he finds out about _Father?_"

"Pfeh, we can just put an end to his life, just the way we did with _Daddy._" The girl with black pigtails replied, creepy smile destroying her innocent looks.

"B-but, I didn't want to end his life, and I don't want to end Brother's, either!"

"Mary, you made a _promise _to these cursed paintings, remember? And besides, we _had _to kill our 'parents' for our own lives, right...?"

"...Ah, I suppose you're right."

…

"Ouch!"

Elane looked down to her light yellow flower, only to see blood spilled on it, along with a few petals missing.

"...Well, it appears it's about time. Gogogo, Elane!"

* * *

"Guys...?"

Ib turned around, but nobody was following her any longer.

"Where are you?!"

**!**

The 'Ladies In Color' surrounded her, each trying to jump up and rip her flower into shreds.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!"

…

_Whaaa...?_

Each painting was immediately silenced, fear appearing on their faces.

"Stupid paintings, what did I say about killing them? Leave them to _me._"

The dark figure stood in the hallway, giving off an eerie shadow.

_Who is that?!_

* * *

**-Gasp- Elane and Mary killed their 'parents' to escape from the 'Fabricated Hellhole'?!one?eleven?!1**

**So, Review guys!**

**Please?**

**;n;**


	30. For the Sake of Your Love

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane, Kyo, and Ren.**

**What happened to Lillian?**

**Why, I ate her, of course.**

**Guys.**

**Gais.**

**I've been depressed (You don't even know. D: ) lately, and then I remembered.**

**I have a story to finish!**

**then I checked, and, and...**

**dhjriejriejriejriehjrie**

**You have made me sooo happy!**

**Thanks so much~**

**So, here is a new chapter! :D**

* * *

Proceeding with caution, the now group of three tip toed around the room, blissfully unaware that something was missing...

And that 'something' was actually a 'someone'.

Garry chewed his lip, hanging his head and furrowing his brow in deep thought, as if trying to remember something, or someone, very important.

_Alright. _

_So, there is three of us, but..._

_I thought there was four!_

…

_Who could it be?_

_It shatters my heart for some reason when this... thing is not by my side._

_Almost like loneliness is taking over my mind, eh?_

_The name, it feels like it could just roll off my tongue, yet..._

_I-I..._

_Urgh, if only I could remember, then I could-_

"Ahem. Aren't you going to follow us, Garry?"

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, the violet haired young man smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, just thinking of a plan and stuff to get out, y'know?"

"...Okay, then...?"

And with that, the group walked into various twisted hallways, some yellow, while others black.

**?**

_It appears that there is red paint leaking out of the wall..._

Without hesitation, Garry started to form the so-called 'red paint' into a red rose, staring at it with a slight smile.

**?!**

The bloody red rose's, for some reason, 'petals' trickled down the wall, almost as if the petals had been ripped...

_It just seems like I just saw a red rose, just recently in this hellhole._

_Bah, that must be my imagination, or maybe..._

"C'mon! If you don't hurry up we might as well leave you behind!"

Ripping himself from his thoughts once more, Garry let out a sigh and followed both Ren and the furious Kyo.

* * *

"Ehehehehe~"

An almost lifeless Ib stared back at Elane with weak, tired red eyes.

"You're really not going to give me your rose, aren't you?"

A small sigh, then laughter was heard from the insane, black-haired girl.

"Let go of it."

"N... No."

"I said, let go of it!"

"_You're going to have to rip my fingers off, first._" Ib whispered, clutching the rose which only had two petals left so hard her fingers bled due to the thorns on it.

"Hmm, that actually sounds like a good idea! I'll be right back with my knife, and if you so much as _move _a single inch, your head will be clean off as well. Ta ta, for the time being!~"

* * *

A milk puzzle was right in front of his eyes, yet he could still not remember?

_Agh, this looks **so** familiar! _

_Let me see here, a name._

_It starts with an I, I think..._

_Isabella?_

_Irene?_

…

_Ib?_

_Ib!_

_Yes, that is it!_

"Guys!"

"Guys!" Garry continued to cry out, trying to snap them out of their deep thinking.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Ib?"

…

…

…

"Who's Ib?"

Garry's face lost all color, heart sinking.

"Where, where is Ib?!"

Kyo simply stared at the other man, glazed eyes filled with a hint of confusion and amusement.

"What do you mean?"

A_ very _faint knocking sound was heard from across the room, alarming the three greatly.

"_Argh. Agh, i-is anybody in there?"_ A somewhat girly voice mumbled on the other side of the brown door, coughing miserably every once in a while.

Hesitantly opening the door a crack, Garry looked around to see who was there, but saw no one.

"D-down here..."

* * *

Elane frowned, looking up to her older sister with frustration and anger.

"Mary! Ib is going to trigger their memories! Damn, it took me a long time to cause their amnesia..."

Mary jerked her head up, staring at her sister and shrugged.

"Who cares?"

_Snap!_

The paint brush was snapped into two.

Elane rose from her seat, glaring at the blonde.

"Elane, don't make me pu-"

_Splat._

_Drip, drip, drip..._

Mary's eyes widened, staring at Elane, then her stomach.

"I'm tired of you, Mary."

"_I had to get rid of you._"

Blood splattered all over Elane's face, her dress, everywhere, causing the younger to laugh evilly and smile like a maniac.

"Don't screw around with me, my sister."

Ren hugged Ib tightly, tears spilling around her face.

"Oh, Ib! I can't believe I could forget you!"

"A-Agh, that hurts. It's fine... r-really."

Garry hung his head low, cupping his forehead with frozen fingers.

"Let's go, I'm seriously dying to get out of this hellhole!" Kyo said, pacing around the room anxiously.

"Yeah..."

So, waiting no further, the four ran through many different rooms and had almost placed all the pieces of the puzzle in, they were so close to leaving, yet so far...

…

…

…

In red chalk, a scribble was written on a black board.

"_Mary Elane's Sketchbook_"

Mary's name had been crossed out, for some reason.

A soft sigh escaped both Ib and Garry's lips.

"Here we go..."

_Step. Step. Step. Steeeeep..._

**!**

Kyo's feet had stopped moving, staring at what was in front of him with horror.

There, was a man was orange hair, his eye which used to be green now grey, and he was surrounded by a bed of roses. Taking a closer look, the man had been impaled by a large thorn of a yellow rose, blood still a tiny bit wet which was splattered over his face, his shirt, his heart...

Kyo fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

_**Why? Why, Father? Why, Mother? Why did you have to come to this living hell and die? Why, why, why?!**_

_Oh my dear brother, fear not. You're going to be with Father and Mother very, very soon... _ Elane thought to herself as she continued to watch the four through the canvas.

The others turned around, looking at Kyo, then the man lying in the roses.

"Wha..."

"What is going on?"

* * *

**Ouch.**

**I think it would be pretty horrifying to have your mother AND father killed by your _own _sister.**

**The story has become alive with mystery and stuff!**

**Or not.**

**...**

**So, Review guys!**

**Please, with purple rose petals on top?!**

**;n;**


	31. The Past's Grip

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Elane, Kyo and Ren.**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**73 reviews?**

**Oh mah gawsh, guys.**

**;w;**

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_Two lovers had walked into an art gallery._

_But this gallery wasn't just an art gallery..._

_**It was a living hellhole.**_

_They walked around, leaving all their cares behind, just this once,_

_But you see, my friend..._

_**That was their greatest mistake.**_

_The poor couple had fallen into a different universe,_

_Leaving their so called "children" behind._

_There, they wandered around anxiously,_

_Trying to guide themselves through the dark._

_But, unfortunately,_

_The two would never see the sunlight again._

_Shocked, there they found their two "daughters",_

_One with odd, black hair,_

_The second, blonde._

_They looked up to their father and mother happily,_

_Eyes glazing red,_

_And with that frightful moment,_

_**Both of their parents were dead.**_

_One was forever sealed in a cursed mirror,_

_The other impaled by the thorns of a jealous rose,_

_The girls had come nearer, and nearer,_

_**Laughing as they saw the bloodstained clothes.**_

…

…

…

Kyo closed the book, pale cheeks glistening with tears.

_Well... that answered my q-question._

"Let's... Let's go."

The boy looked up, wondering why no one was moving.

**But nobody was there.**

* * *

_"Mommy, do you love me?"_

_The woman sat down, using all of her strength to offer the girl a so-called "warm" smile as she grabbed her cellphone out of her large, black purse._

_"Yes, dear. But, I'm afraid Mommy and Daddy are going to have to leave, very soon."_

_The little girl raised her small arms for her mother's comfort, but only received a frown and a slight slap against each hand._

_"You know Mommy doesn't like to carry you."_

_"...Will I ever see you again?"_

_A loud cackle erupted from the older woman, her lips twisting into an uncaring smirk._

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"No."_

_And with that, the girl's mother had walked away from the little girl, exiting the seemingly never-ending forest._

_"Alright, I got rid of the brat. Now what?"_

_The whisper in the distance had broken the girl's heart._

_**"Do you love me?"**  
_

_**"No."**_

_**"Do you love me?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Do you-"**_

"Aghhhhh! Make it stop, make it stop, make it stoooop!" Ren screeched, falling to her knees while holding her ears in agony.

A smirk was hidden in the darkness, crimson-tinted eyes watching the poor girl in the distance.

_Ehehehe, I just love to watch them suffer~_

* * *

**?**

_Where did everybody go?_

Garry blinked in confusion, turning in all directions to see if anyone was there, but saw no one in sight.

_Ehhhh, I need to find them before we all... _

_We all..._

_..._

_Nevermind._

Casually strolling by, he stared at three different rooms that stood before him, hearing shrieks of pain of horror. This had caused him to wince and back away shakily, as he continued to look between the three doors.

...

...

...

_Creeeeeeak._

In front of Garry's horrified eyes, there stood a disturbed, tearful Kyo, and Garry took note of how the other man's eyes were hazy, filled with sadness and a hint of anger.

"Kyo? What's wrong...?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Creeeeeeak._

Yet the second door had opened, revealing Ren.

And boy, she did not look sane.

Her eyes were wide, as she cringed and held her stomach.

_What the..._

_Why are they so depressed?_

_Creeeeeeeeak._

The last door had opened, and...

There stood Ib.

Ib.

_**Ib.**_

She too, had the same expression on her face, which was paled and horrified.

_Something is up, and I need to find out what._

* * *

**Hmm, is it just me or is something up with the titles of the first eight chapters?**

**Why do I feel this chapter just doesn't... look right? :\**

**And what did Ib see?**

**Anyways, some weird stuff is going to happen soon, I dunno yet though.**

**So, revieeeew!**

**Please, with raisins on top?**

**;n;**


	32. Good Bye! Or So You Thought

**Le Disclaimer: Do not own anything except Kyo, Elane, and Ren.**

**Bleh.**

**I haven't updated in a week...? ;-;**

* * *

"Ack..."

Cold sweat made brunette bangs cling to a very annoyed Ib's forehead, making her shake it off instantly.

_Where did everybody go?_

Lately, questions clouded the poor girls mind, making her fall into the brink of sanity, as the cruel world swirled and danced around her like twinkling stars lighting up the night sky.

_A dark room... Hey, where is my rose?!_

Patting the rather wet carpet, Ib frowned and let out a scared, shaky sigh.

_Oh dear mother of- What is this liquid?!_

Ib squinted, trying her best to see what was oozing and dripping off the palm of her icy cold hand.

_Uh oh._

_I'm not so sure this is paint anymore..._

The thought of blood had made Ib's stomach flop and twist in many uncomfortable ways, making her want to curl and throw up.

…

…

…

**?!**

"Aaagh!"

She accidentally pricked her finger against something...

Sharp?

Grasping the mysterious object, Ib had a pretty good idea on what is was.

_A knife!_

…

_Did... Did somebody die?_

Increasing her grip, Ib gulped and slowly, got up from her place, only to find out she had stepped on something.

Something _**very **_important.

_Creaaaak..._

"Who's there?"

A soft, almost feminine sound of footsteps was heard right in front of the door, causing Kyo to flinch.

"Who's there, dammit?!" He repeated, grasping his knife tightly.

_**Boom. Boom. Boom.**_

This sound had caused Kyo to back himself in a corner, pointing his knife towards the door shakily.

"_Heeeeeey, big bro._"

…

_Shit's about to go down._

Ib stooped down, picking up her now damaged rose, causing her to clutch her right arm in agony.

_Oi, only two petals left?_

…

…

…

_Hmm?_

A small booklet caught Ib's attention, luring her to open it as it glowed and lit up the room.

_Dear Diary,_

_Me and my husband are going to see Guertena's Art Gallery today._

_I am so excited!_

_Our daughters are excited for us as well._

_Hmm, I wonder why...?_

_It's not like them to smile and hop around when they aren't part of something._

_**Lewis **seems just fine with it, as well!_

_Oh, how blessed we are to have such fine children!~_

_-^-.^-._^._.^.^._-^_

_We have just arrived at the gallery, and I am so excited I told my dear **Alex  **I had to go to the bathroom, just to write this beautiful memory down!~_

^-^-^-^.-^.-^.-^.^-^-._.^

…

_Whe turned of the lights?_

_SssShaking wit fer right now, and I cn barly se enouh to wrte._

_/\_/\-._/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_What is ourrrr daugters doin her?!_

_Alex..._

_Alex is ded._

…

…

_Pleasehelp_

_Pleasehelpme_

_Pleasehelp_

_please_

_please help m_

Ib closed the book, staring at it with fear, sorrow...

_Anger._

Some of the book had blood and tears spilled all over it, some areas scribbled with horrible handwriting, and at the very end, it was cut off, and a blotch of the red substance staining the weathered, torn book.

Assuming that at that time she had been attacked, Ib creased her brow in deep thought.

* * *

Kyo easily dodged everything his _'sister' _(Honestly, why would he even _try _to think of her as a sister? She's a freaking demo-)

…

…

"_You son of a..."_

"**_Where's Mary?!_**_"_

A demonic smirk found its way on the twisted girl, grabbing Kyo's arm swiftly and pulling him...

**Pulling him into a kiss.**

_HOLY SH- kwehjriwerjiejriejriejiewjai AAAAGGGGGH!_

This had caused Kyo to fume with anger and surprise, but then he smiled.

_**Stab.**_

…

…

He had stabbed her in the chest, making her fall over lifelessly.

_Heh, bitch._

_**You don't screw with your big bro.**_

* * *

**Heh.**

**If you're wondering about the diary part thing, it's her heart beat.**

**Weird, I know.**

**So, Review!**

**Please?**

**Edit: Won't be uploading for quite a while due to editing out this stuff. Sorry! D:**


	33. Oh No!

**I know what you're thinking.**

**"OH MY GOD IT'S A NEW CHAPTER!"**

**Nope.**

**Unfortunately, I'm going to put this story off for a while, considering I lost a lot of the files needed. :/**

**Sorry, I'm already currently trying to get to work, I'm just so lazyyyyyyyyy. ;_;**

**There will be a new chapter this week, hopefully.**

**So, see ya then! :3**


End file.
